Our New Daughter
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: While out on an expedition mission Eren and Krista finds a small blonde child. Who instantly bonds with the two mistaking them as her parents? Who is this young girl? And where are her real parents?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone I've been in an Attack on Titan mood for a while. Just finished playing the video game for Attack on Titan. If you haven't played it you should. It's really fun. Anyway this is for my favorite pairing for Attack on Titan. So enjoy. FYI, this story is not going to follow the manga after Annie's imprisonment. Just so you know. It's going to be its own thing with some changes to how I felt the story should go.**

 **Summary: While out on an expedition mission Eren and Krista finds a small blonde child. Who instantly bonds with the two mistaking them as her parents? Who is this young girl? And where are her real parents?**

 **Rating: T (maybe) for violence, language and sexual themes.**

 **Our New Daughter**

 **Prologue**

In an underground lab away from prying eyes, several scientist were busy trying to get everything in order for _Operation: Savior_ is in effect. A door opened in the lab revealing a man whose 6' 4" in height walking into the room. One of the scientist, (a man with glasses and a white mustache,) noticing him walked over and started to speak to him.

"Minister Nick, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you until sometime next week."

" _A change in plans."_

Nick was currently surveying the room as he walked. The man nodded and started to look at some papers as he spoke. "Indeed, from the test results we have here, it seems that _her_ powers are growing at a much faster rate than we realized. Then again _she_ is _their_ daughter."

Nick just continued walking not replying, for there was something that he needed to see. The scientist, unfazed by the Minister's action, continued to speak.

"It seems that we are making good progress."

Nick turned to the man and said "Listen there is something I must talk to you about. But first I must see _her_ condition right now."

The man at first was stunned but he nodded in agreement. "Of course. _She_ is down this way follow me."

The man walked ahead of Nick, with a spirit of urgency. For he knew that Minister Nick right now was on a mission. Of course with the disappearance of Dr. Jaeger, no one was sure what was going to happen. But following protocol and Dr. Jaeger's request _Operation: Savior_ went into effect and since then everyone has been working non-stop. For if this plan was to work everyone needed to pull their weight.

Reaching a door the man input several keys. Then with the help of Minister Nick, the four keys were turned and the door unlocked. The man turned towards Minister Nick and said "After you." Nick walked in the room, with the man following after. Once in the room Nick watched as several more scientist were hard at work. Nick started walking around the room, surveying the action. Once he reached the middle of the room, Nick noticed a small crib. Curious, Nick walked up to the crib. He then noticed that the crib was covered with a large sheet.

"Is this _her_?" Nick asked.

The man walked up to where Nick was at. He noted to himself how intently Minister Nick was staring at the sheet. "Of course, where else are we going toput _her_?" Nick didn't respond as he continued to stare at the sheet. They stood there for a few minutes, as other scientist were monitoring both the subject and the Minister. Afterward, Nick spoke.

"Why is there a sheet covering _her_?"

The man looked at Nick and replied. "It according to Dr. Jaeger's notes. For without the sheet _she_ would have imprinted _herself_ on someone."

Nick was a bit taken back at that information. For it was something he had no knowledge about. This info got him thinking about what exactly Dr. Jaeger was planning. Nick didn't have long to think a familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

" _My, my I didn't think to see you here Minister Nick."_

Nick turned around to see Dot Pixis standing there taking a drink.

"Commander Pixis, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

Pixis just laughed as he took another drink from his canteen.

"Why," Pixis started after his drink. "I'm here because _Operation: Savior_ must be activated now."

There was a huge silence. For everyone has stopped doing what they were doing. Looking around one could see the shocked faces of everyone in the room. Nick was shocked as well for _Savior_ wasn't supposed to be executed for another several years. Especially with Dr. Jaeger missing the project wasn't nearly complete.

"I know that this must come as a shock to you all, but certain events have come into play. With the appearance of the Female Titan and her capture, we need to send _Savior_ to _Safe-haven_. I know what this implies but it's something that we must do, for humanity's sake."

With that Commander Pixis turned around and left the room. Following behind him was Nick and the scientist as they walked behind him.

"Commander," Nick started as he looked at Commander Pixis, "are you sure it's wise to do this now? I mean, no one but those involved with the project knows _she_ exist. Not even _they_ know that _she_ exist. Or that-"

"I'm afraid that _they_ must meet _her_ and soon." Commander Pixis turned to the scientist and said, "You must get _her_ to site A otherwise _Savior_ won't be able to get to _Safe-haven_."

The man kept silent for a few moments before agreeing. "Aye Commander, it shall be done as you command."

Pixis smiled before taking a drink out of his canteen. Nick looked back and forth between the two men, before sighing. "I guess I have no choice then." A few more moments pass in silence. Other than noises from the other scientist in the lab, there was silence between the three men. After a minute of silence Nick open his mouth. "Commander, what's going to happen when _Safe-haven_ finds out about the _child?"_

Pixis stopped in his tracks, causing the other two to stop as well. Turning around Pixis had a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it Nick, I'll take care of it when the time comes. For now just make sure that the people knows that the strength of humanity has not failed to survive yet." With that Commander Pixis left the lab, leaving behind an annoyed Minister Nick. Nick then sighed and turned to the man beside him.

"This is a mess."

The man nodded replying, "Yes, but it must be done. Sooner than what we had anticipated but we must do it."

Nick just stared at the ceiling thinking. A few moments later Nick turned towards the door started to leave the lab. "I must get back to the Church. The others would be suspicious if I'm gone any longer." Before closing the door Nick then stated "I hope I'll get to see _her_ sometime soon." The man smiled and replied "I believe you'll see her sooner than you think." Nick didn't bother to reply and instead closed the lab door.

The man just stared at the door. " _I pray that with luck everything will work out."_ He then turned around and walked back further into the lab. He then grabbed a nearby nurse. "Miss." The woman turned and greeted the man. "Oh, hello Dr. Nile. What can I do for you?" Nile quickly looked around before invited the nurse to walk with him. "I have an important mission for you."

The woman had a look of surprise on her face but didn't dare interrupt Dr. Niles. He continued "I need you to go with _Savior_ and make sure that _she_ sees _no one_ understand? _She_ must not see anyone!" The nurse agreed with a "Yes, sir" and with that she went to fulfill her duties. After she left Dr. Niles just stood there. _"It's vital that Savior doesn't see anyone. If she bonds with anyone other than THEM this operation will be disastrous."_ Dr. Niles walked to an observation deck and watched as six Garrison soldiers prepare to escort the nurse and _Savior_.

"May luck smile on the human race." Dr. Niles said to himself as he watch the soldiers, the nurse and _Savior_ leave the lab.

* * *

With the nurse she was currently being escorted to Site A. In her hands she was currently carrying the objective of her mission. All around her were the six Garrison soldiers whose mission was to protect her and _Savior_. Once outside they quickly went on their way towards Site A. The nurse was currently lost in thought as she looked around at her surroundings. With large fields she could see wild flowers growing. It caused her to be filled with hope in her mission. A sudden cry pulled her from her thoughts. She looked down at the basket and smiled gently. The soldiers all looked at her before returning to their task at hand. The nurse started to speak very softly.

"Hey, shh, shh. It's ok."

The nurse started to hum gently and rock the basket back and forth. She did this in hopes that _she_ would be put to sleep. After all, the nurse has been the assigned nurse to _her_ since the very beginning. It was by chance that while she was on her way to where _Savior_ was located at, that she ran into Dr. Niles who ordered her to go with _Savior_ to Site A. The crying still went on much to the soldier's irritation but they continued to ignore the cries. The nurse continued to do her best to calm the bundle in the basket.

"Don't worry," the nurse said. Then she whispered "Soon, you'll meet your parents. Just wait a bit longer ok."

With that the nurse continued to sooth _her_ with her humming as they continued their journey to Site A.

 **A/N: And that's the prologue. I was writing the first chapter when this part came to my head. I then decided to write it cause it open up questions for me to sort of "answer" and get you guys guessing. Which I hope I did well. Anyway please review and tell me how I did. And if there is any mistakes that you guys see, please tell me so I can fix them. Anyway I'm still writing the first chapter. But I'll get that out ASAP. That's all for now, see you soon:D**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out**


	2. The Blonde CHild

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with the first official chapter of Our New Daughter. Sorry for the delay, but as with all of my multi-chapter stories, the first few chapters are the hardest for me to write. That and I go in and out of wanting to write to laziness. And life in general, like always. As long as I post a chapter, you guys will continue reading this (I hope.) Anyway, enough ranting on with the story!**

 **Rating: T**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts/Flashbacks/off screen speech"_

" _ **Titan Shifter Thoughts"**_

 **Chapter 1: The Blonde Girl**

" _Alright Eren, Krista, you remember your duties, right?"_

 _Eren Jaeger is currently standing at attention. It's been two months since Annie turned out to really be the Female Titan. A huge fight broke out between Eren and Annie leaving Eren as the victor. But before anyone could wrap their minds around what happened, Annie imprisoned herself in a harden crystal casket. So, until more research could be done on how to remove Annie from the crystal, she is locked up deep underground. Right now, Eren and Krista was picked to participate in a special reconnaissance and escort mission. Right now, they were talking to Commander Dot Pixis and Commander Erwin Smith._

 _Eren nodded but was a bit confused. "Sir, if I may could I ask you a question?"_

 _Dot Pixis just chuckled and started to take a drink, while Erwin said, "Ask away Jaeger."_

 _Eren dropped out of attention and folded his arms. "I mean no disrespect sirs when I say this, but why are Krista and me chosen to go on this recon mission? Wouldn't Captain Levi and Mikasa be the better choice?"_

 _Krista followed Eren's logic and spoke up as well. "I agree with Eren Commanders. I don't see how Eren and I fit the bill for being great at reconnaissance."_

 _Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but Dot Pixis hand caused him to stay silent. Looking at the two scouts Dot Pixis just smiled. "Mr. Jaeger, Miss. Lenz, I was the one who personally asked that you two should go on this mission."_

 _Both Eren and Krista were taken back at this statement. They both moved their attention towards Erwin, to see if the older commander was pulling their leg, but the Commander never dropped his act. Instead Erwin kept his stern look, a look that proved to them that this mission is serious._

" _Jaeger, Lenz," Dot Pixis said calling their attention._

 _Turning back towards the Garrison Commander, Eren and Krista stayed quiet as they listen to Dot Pixis._

" _This mission is very important for the fate of the human race. So, I'm going to ask you two this only once. It'll be up to you on what your answer is going to be. So, my question is this; will you participate in this mission to save humanity?"_

 _Eren and Krista both looked at the ground and then each other. This mission that Commander Dot and Commander Erwin wanted them to participate in, was for them to locate a small team of Garrison soldiers with a package. And once they find the team with the package, they need to escort them back to the Trost District. What this group of Garrison soldiers were doing outside of the walls was unknown to them. And what the package contained is also unknown. However, if this package was for the survival of the Human race then Eren and Krista will do everything in their power to get it done. After what seems to be a full minute, both Eren and Krista stood at attention. Their left arm behind their backs and with their right fist over their hearts. With passion burning in their eyes they both yelled out._

" _WE ACCEPT!"_

 _Erwin and Dot Pixis both smiled. Dot Pixis took a drink out of his canteen, while Erwin was looking at his two scouts with pride. Commander Pixis then spoke to Eren and Krista._

" _Alright you two, before you go out on the 59th Expedition, let's go over the mission one more time."_

.

.

.

" _Eren w…Eren…EREN WAKE UP_!"

Eren's eyes snap while open as he quickly sat up, panting. While trying to sooth the headache that he now has, Eren started looking around at his surroundings. He noticed that he was in an opening like a small cave. He noticed also that light was lightly shining behind some trees.

" _So, I'm in a forest_." Eren thought.

Eren then sensed a presence and he turn to his left. There he sees Krista with a worried look on her face.

"Krista, what…what happened? Where are we?"

Krista lowered her head with a worried look. "I…I don't know where we are. We both fell into the river after getting attacked and you got knocked out. We then ended up here. Do you remember what happened Eren?"

Eren immediately grabbed Krista's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Krista what about the others? Do you know what happen to them?"

Eren now was concern for everyone else. Were they alright? Are they in trouble? Krista shook her head as she stared at the ground. Her face fell, as she remembered the look on her friends faces as they fell into the river. They had come across a group of abnormal titans. Usually it wasn't a problem. However, this was a large group of titans and for some odd reason they were being more abnormal than usual.

Eren stayed silent as he thought back to what happened. Eren remembers how after an hour after the scouts left the Krolva District for the 59th Expedition, there were no titan sightings. Then all of a sudden, black flares were being shot into the air. Everyone's fear was that the Armored or the Colossus Titan had appeared. But what happened no one could have predicted. Eren and Krista were with Armin, Levi, Mikasa, Renier, Commander Erwin and Jean. When they saw the flares, they immediately prepared themselves mentally. Only a large group of titans came running through the forest that they were in. Almost immediately Levi, Mikasa, Erwin, Jean and Armin got off of their horses and started to try and drive off the titans. Unfortunately, however, the titans completely ignored them and instead went right towards Eren and Krista.

This caught both Eren and Krista off guard as the titans attacked them. The titans however, ended up pushing both Krista and Eren into a river, as they all jumped at them to get them. That was the last thing he remembers before blacking out.

" _Eren._ "

Eren turned towards Krista, who he could tell was worried about the others. Krista opened her mouth and spoke. "Eren, did you notice something unusual about the titans that we ran into?"

Eren stayed silent but he nodded in response to Krista's question. The memory of meeting those titans was still fresh in his mind. This caused Krista some ease but only to a point, now that she knows it wasn't her imagination. But that is what worried her the most. Looking back towards Eren, Krista spoke.

"Eren, why would those titans go only after us?"

Eren shook his head and answered, "I don't know Krista. I really don't know."

" _Damn it! If I was more prepared, I could have used my titan powers._ "

The smell of smoke shook Eren out of his thoughts. It was then that he realized that a fire was currently active. He then took the opportunity to really take a look at his surroundings. The first thing that caught his eye after the fire was the fact that his clothes were laying off to the side with some of their gear, drying out.

" _Huh?_ " Eren thought as he eyed his clothes. " _What are my clothes doing laying on the ground there?_ "

It wasn't a second after that thought, that Eren then realized that he didn't have any clothes on other than his underwear. He then noticed the second smaller pair of clothes right next to his. Quickly his mind put two and two together. But his curiosity won the battle, as he finally paid close enough attention that Krista too was only in her under garments. Eren eyes quickly widen as he started to frantically back away from Krista. This sudden move from Eren surprised Krista as she was confused at Eren's sudden odd behavior.

"K-K-KRISTA! Why are you only in your underwear? And why am I in my underwear? Why did you take my clothes off?"

Krista started to blush as she waved her hands back and forth.

"E-E-Eren! I-It's n-not what it look's like. I was only trying to prevent us from getting hypothermia." Krista shyly looked away a bit as she continued. "Since you were knocked out, and due to both the water and the wind, I had to get us out of our wet uniforms. We can't complete our mission if we are sick and weak."

Eren calmed down as he listened to Krista's explanation. Then Eren started to blush, more so out of embarrassment than anything.

Eren stood up causing Krista to look at him as he walked over to his clothes. He then touched his clothes and noticed that they were still wet. Sighing heavily Eren walked back to where Krista was still sitting and sat back down.

"Man," Eren said as he started to complain. "this suck. We can't go anywhere until our clothes dry."

" _I'm sorry._ "

Eren turned towards Krista in confusion. He then noticed that tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"We're going to fail our mission. All because we can't go anywhere, I'm useless."

Eren sighed, "Yeah, you are. You are probably the most useless person here."

Krista stared at Eren in shock, however before she could fully process her thoughts Eren continued.

"But if it wasn't for you, we would have probably drowned. After all, I was knocked out, yet for some reason you weren't. Despite your size, you managed to carry me to this place. You _did_ carry me, here right?"

Krista, who sniffed and was trying to dry her eyes from her tears, slightly nodded. She made sure that Eren wasn't underwater, while the river had a carried them here.

"So, don't worry, we will carry out our mission and we will succeed."

Krista smiled to herself. For Eren is right, as long as they are alive, they'll succeed in their mission. For now, all they can do is wait until their clothes dry. Once they're dry, she and Eren can continue on with the mission.

Sometime later, with their clothes fully dry, Eren and Krista got dressed. Since they are without their horses, they have to go on foot. With their mobile gear in place, Eren and Krista left the small cave. After leaving, they started to walk east, towards their destination. However, neither Eren nor Krista had any idea where or who they are supposed to meet. But before getting to their destination, they first had to get their bearings. Using their mobile gear, they propelled themselves up to the trees. Once they were high enough, they started to look around.

"Hmm. I can't tell where the hell we are?"

Eren turned towards Krista.

"Oi! Krista! Do you see anything?"

Krista slightly sighed before looking back at Eren. She shook her head as she answered. "No. They must be beyond the next set of forest."

Eren looked out across the vast open field towards the distance trees. Scoffing, Eren started to look around. There's no way in hell he and Krista would be able to go there on foot. They had no horses, and their Mobile Gear wouldn't have enough gas to make it there. Even if they had enough gas, there was no support for their anchors. Unless for some strange reason, Titans decided to just line up for them to go across. But luckily there was no Titans in the area, as far as Eren could see.

Krista landed next to Eren. "Eren what are we going to do? We have to go across this open field to our objective."

Eren turned his attention to Krista. "What do _you_ think we should do? Since we have no horses, we have to go on foot. I don't like how calm the field looked. But that's not what concerns me."

"What is it that you are concerned about?" Krista asked.

Eren eyes narrowed as he eyed the open field. "It's the lack of Titans, that concerns me the most. Especially since we should have seen or at least heard some Titans in the area, even if it's just one."

Krista and Eren stood in silence as the wind started to pick up. Krista stared at Eren, all the while he continued to look out at the distance. A thought came to Krista on how they could go across the field. But Krista wasn't sure on Eren's response.

"Um…Eren?"

Eren turned to Krista. Krista unconsciously held her breath as she watched Eren. With the way the wind was blowing, and Eren looking at her with his green eyes, he looked like a hero.

"What is it?" Eren asked.

Krista stood there a bit dumbfounded. "Uh…Um…" Krista started to stutter as she tried to gather her thoughts. She quickly shook her head, while Eren just sighed in annoyance, then Krista took a deep breath and spoke.

"Eren, if you go into your Titan form, I could ride on your shoulder, while you run to the forest over there. That way we can save the gas in our gear."

Eren was a bit shocked on what Krista suggested. He expected that out of Armin, but he never Krista.

"I gotta say, I would never have expected you to come up with that idea. You mostly let others take the lead."

Krista looked down in embarrassment as her cheeks turned redder. Eren, either chose to ignore that, or was oblivious to it, as he got into his stance.

"Krista, are you ready?"

Snapped out of her embarrassment Krista nodded to Eren. "I'm ready."

"Let's go!"

Eren jumped out of the tree, while Krista just stood and watched. Eren allowed himself to fall before bringing his right hand to his mouth.

" _Alright, let's do it."_ Eren thought as he bit his hand.

Bright orange lightning instantly appeared and struck the earth. Then the sound of a large impact followed, as a 15-meter Titan now appeared. Krista just stared in bewilderment, as she couldn't help but feel in awe towards Eren. As he is the type of person who just acts without thinking of the consequences. Someone who is willing to take risk to achieve his goal. Something that Krista wished she could have. Eren meanwhile, stood up and looked around.

" _ **No Titans? Something is wrong, but I don't know what it is."**_

" _EREN!_ "

Eren looked up towards Krista who was shouting down to him.

"EREN IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!?"

Eren looked around one more time and then signaled Krista to come down. Krista jump down off the branch, and landed into Eren's hand. He then placed Krista onto his left shoulder. Once Krista was on his shoulder, Eren started to run towards the next forest. While Eren was running, Krista kept a look out for enemy Titans. However, there were none in sight.

" _This is weird. Aren't we deep in Titan territory? Where are the Titans?_ "

Krista and Eren were silent as they moved, though it's not like Eren could talk in his Titan form. But this silence was far from soothing. Krista was getting nervous about the open space. For this setting was exactly like their first Expedition when they first joined the Survey Corps. When Annie was on the search for Eren and attacked the Scouts. Even though that happened two months ago, that experience is still fresh in everybody's minds. Krista turned her attention towards Eren, who continued to move forward. If he was nervous, he didn't show it. Though other than anger, Eren doesn't have any other expression in his Titan form.

As Eren and Krista got closer to the next set of forest, Krista could see a small human village slightly off to the side behind the forest.

"Eren!" Krista said calling to Eren.

Eren turned his attention to Krista who pointed and spoke.

"There's a village in that direction, just past the upcoming forest. That might be the place where we need to go?"

Eren nodded in confirmation as he started to run in that direction. Upon reaching the outskirts of the small village Eren and Krista saw several large titans. They could also see six Garrison soldiers moving with their Omni-Directional Mobility Gear. Instantly, Eren and Krista knew without a doubt that this was the Garrison unit they were sent to escort. And they were in trouble. Without hesitation, Krista activated their Mobile Gear and took off.

"Eren! Head for the titans on the outskirts! I'll stop the one in the village!"

Eren nodded as he charged towards the titans. With a frightening scream Eren punch one of the Titans. One of the Garrison soldiers called out to the others.

"Captain Adam! What the hell is that?"

Adam just watched as the new Titan was now focus on the other Titans. The way that the new Titan is just focusing on killing the Titans, cause something in his memory to stir.

" _CAPTIAN! COMING FROM THE NORTH ARE MORE TITANS!"_

Adam turned and saw as a large group of Titans heading this way.

"Shit! This is bad. Reed, Hitch go and try to stop as many of the Titans as possible from advancing. Morgan, Bateman back them up. Isabell stay here we gotta protect the village from the Titans."

"Right! Hitch let's go!"

With their orders the soldiers moved to intercept the oncoming Titans. Captain Adam, meanwhile called out to Eren.

"TITAN!"

Eren stomped on the last Titan's neck before turning his attention to the Captain. Captain Adam looked at the Titan and almost instantly he recognized who he was looking at.

"Jaeger! There's a large group of Titans heading this way from the North! You must stop them before they destroy-"

Captain Adam stopped in midsentence as he turned his attention to the Titan that was coming at him with its mouth open. Someone from somewhere shouted out "CAPTAIN ADAM!" but Captain Adam couldn't pinpoint on who's voice that was. As the Titan's mouth closed on him. Eren meanwhile was trying to get close to knock the Titan away.

" _ **NO! NO! NO! MUST GET TO HIM! I MUST SAVE HIM!"**_

Eren jumped with his right arm back. But it was too late by the time he had leapt. Eren watched as the Titan chomped down on the Garrison soldier, killing him in half. With a yell, Eren swung his arm into the side of the Titan's mouth. The Titan flew into a tree 10 meters away. Eren stood still as he eyed the Titan. A few moments passed before the Titan started to disintegrate, confirming that it was dead. Then Eren turned towards the oncoming Titans.

" _ **Come on you bastards! I'll fucking kill you!"**_

Charging towards the Titans, Eren is on his way to help out the remaining Garrison soldiers. However, just before reaching the Titans, Eren got sideswiped by another large Titan. This got Eren by surprise.

" _ **What the hell is this? Why is there so many Abnormal's?"**_

" _HOLD ON JAEGER!_ "

Isabell attached a hook to the Abnormal Titan, sped right up and slashed the back of the Titan's neck. Successfully, killing it. Moving forward with her ODMG Isabell looked back towards Eren and smiled.

"I got one."

" _ISABELL LOOK OUT!_ "

Isabell turned her attention to an oncoming Titan. Quickly, Isabell maneuvered out of the Titan's reached. Only for another Titan to grab a hold of her. Eren meanwhile had recovered from the Titan's blindside and had engaged in attacking several of the 8- and 10-meters Titans. With a yell Eren kicked the 8-meter Titan into the 10-meter Titan, knocking them both on to the ground. Eren then ran over to them and stomped on their necks. These Titans won't hunt down humans anymore. Hearing a cry, Eren turned towards the sound. Seeing a Titan with Isabell, Eren was about to go save her, only to see a speeding Garrison soldier moving pass him.

"I got this Jaeger! Go and protect the _Package_!"

Turning towards the village Eren saw the rest of the Titans moving towards it. Followed by the rest of the soldiers. But what caught Eren's eye was the fact that Krista was still busy on trying to kill her Titan that she was fighting. And from the looks of it, she doesn't know about the group of Titans. Leaving the rescue to the other guy, Eren started to run towards the village.

" _ **Krista, she doesn't know about the Titans heading her way. Not only that, but the package that we need to protect is there."**_

Eren watched as the Titans got closer to the buildings. He also watched as one more soldier got captured by a Titan.

" _Reed! Hold on I'm coming!"_

As Eren got closer, three more Titans began charging at him. Eren grabbed one of the Titans arms and swung it over his shoulders, slamming it into the ground. The remaining two Titans, then jumped on Eren's back. Eren screeched as he tried to shake the Titans off his back.

" _ **Damn it! What the hell is going on here?"**_

Eren jumped backwards and landed his back onto the ground. This caused the Titans to let go of him and he quickly got up and stomped on them, killing them. He then turned his attention back to the soldiers. He watched as the Titans finished devouring the two soldiers. Running, Eren raised a fist and struck the Titan in the jaw. The Titan flew into a building destroying it. Eren then did ran up and kneed another Titan knocking him away. Behind him a 3-meter Titan was running at him. Eren turned around, noticed it, picked it up with his hands and threw it, right into the same Titan he kneed. The smaller Titan smacked into the larger 10-meter Titan, causing the larger Titan to fall on his back. Eren was quickly on top of the Titan and killed it.

Looking around, Eren noticed that there were only three Titans left. But there was only one more Garrison soldier left moving. Determined to back up the last soldier, Eren moved to challenge the last 15-meter Titan. Charging at the Titan, Eren is ready to take it out. The Titan started to also charge at Eren. As they got closer, Eren quickly move sideways and tripped the Titan. Getting tripped, the Titan fell onto the ground, which gives Eren an opportunity to kill it.

" _ **Two more Titans to go."**_

Turning to the last two Titans, Eren watched as the last soldier screams as he gets ripped in half. With screech full of malice, Eren ran towards the two Titans. The Titans, turned towards Eren, as Eren punched one of them straight onto the ground. The other one he grabbed and with ease slammed it into the other one. Then Eren repeated slamming the Titan into the other one. He repeated it over, and over, and over, until both Titans were killed.

After killing the final two Titans Eren reverted back into his human form. As he started to look around, anger started to burn into his heart. For the destruction of this small village reminded him about Shiganshina. He silently looked at the dead soldiers with sympathy. However, the image of Krista came into Eren's mind, which sent Eren into a panic.

"Krista! Krista, where are you!?" Eren yelled.

The sound of Krista voice calmed Eren's frantic mind.

" _Eren? Eren, over here!"_

Turning towards Krista's voice, Eren noticed her standing among some of the wreckage, waving her arms towards him. Eren then started running towards Krista. Krista was relieved that Eren was ok. For she was focused on the titan in the village. It took her a while to take down the titan, as it kept falling on to the buildings just as her blade was about to reach the back of the neck. Eventually she was able to kill it, but only after several buildings were completely destroyed.

Reaching Krista, Eren noticed a woman who was badly injured. Krista was currently holding hands with the woman who coughed up some blood.

" _T-Thank you f-for saving us."_

Eren quickly dropped down to the woman's side.

"Hey, just hold on!" Eren said as he franticly tried to pull out some bandages from the med pack he carried. "I've got some bandages right here! Just let me-

The woman, using her free hand, gently grabbed his arm stopping him in his track. Krista eyes flowed with tears as she tried to keep her posture. Eren just stared in shock as the woman slowly spoke.

"Keep _her_ safe. Don't let _her_ see-"

The woman couldn't finish her sentence as her life ended. Her arms falling down to the ground as her eyes closed. Krista couldn't speak as she covered her mouth and sobbed for the poor woman. Eren on the other hand watched in disbelief as a mix of emotions were running through him. Parts of him were angry at himself for not doing a faster job at killing the titans. Another part of him was sad that this woman died a tragic death. But mostly he was angry that the titan's destruction has no limit.

A cry caught both Eren and Krista's attention. Looking around, both Eren and Krista tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Krista got up and started to walk in the direction of the sound. Eren watched Krista for a few moments before looking back toward the deceased woman. He silently offered his condolences and then ran after Krista.

"Krista! Krista!"

Reaching Krista Eren asked, "Krista what do you think you are doing?"

Krista didn't reply as she picked up a basket with a white sheet covering it. She looked back at Eren, who had walked up directly behind her, with curiosity in her eyes. A fusing cry under the sheet caused Eren to look closer at it. Krista then place the basket back down on the ground. Then she grabbed the sheet in her hand. She then looked back to Eren, who placed a hand on her right shoulder, nodded for her to go ahead. Holding her breath Krista moved her hand with the sheet.

Taking the cover off, to Eren and Krista surprise, they see a small blonde child. The child eyes opened revealing teal-green eyes. Eren and Krista both just stared at the child. The child eyed both of them before laughing and reaching out to them. Krista slowly and hesitantly picked up the happy child. Eren stood flabbergasted as he watched Krista and the child. The child just continued to laugh while touching Krista's face. Krista on the other hand was smiling, for she was glad that this child was not hurt. Bringing the child down, Krista started to cradle the child.

The child cooed before looking at Eren. Eren, in the meantime, held out a hand towards the child. The child grabbed Eren's hand and brought it closer to her face, as she continued to giggle, before teething one of Eren's fingers. Eren just smirked, while Krista just giggled. From that moment on, all three felt a connection for a very brief moment. A connection that when asked about later, none could quiet explain it. For now, this moment is worth eternity.

 **A/N: Well here's chapter 1 everyone. Again, sorry for the dely. I hope that this chapter was satisfying for you guys. I'll try my best to get the second chapter out. But you guys already know me and my track record. Any way I hope this was what you guys wanted. Let me know of any mistakes I have made and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out**


	3. Back to Trost

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back to chapter two of** _ **Our New Daughter**_ **. I'm so glad that people are still reading this story. I hope I don't disappoint with this one. Any way that's enough from me, enjoy the story.**

 **Rated T (for right now.)**

"Talking."

" _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Of screen speech."_

" _ **Titan shifter thoughts/Speech."**_

 **Chapter 2: Back to Trost**

Eren stood observing the wreckage of the village. Looking around, Eren could see a total of eight buildings destroyed. Three other buildings were slightly damaged, but once humanity wins more ground over the Titans, they'll be salvageable. Hearing some giggling, Eren turned and saw Krista playing with the child. They both seem happy about it. Eren sighed in annoyance at the sight of it, but allowed it to continue. Even though Krista could help him locate the _package_ that they are supposed to deliver back to Trost. For the past ten minutes Eren has been searching the wreckage of the village for the _package_. So far, he hasn't seen any short of either a crate, an envelope, or barrels. This caused Eren to be a little irked.

" _Eren!_ "

Hearing his name being called, Eren turned towards the voice.

"Is there something you need Krista?"

Krista walked closer to Eren with the child in her arms. The child was currently distracted with a handful of white daisies' in her hand as she giggled.

"Eren, two of the Garrison soldiers are slowly walking this way."

Eren eyes widen as he turned towards the direction Krista was pointing at. A little way away were the Garrison soldiers, one of whom was the male soldier that went to rescue the female soldier from the clutches of the Titan. And the other was the female soldier. The female soldier was currently leaning against the male soldier for support.

The male soldier grinned and gave a small wave "Yo."

Eren and Krista walked closer to them.

"Are you two alright?" Krista asked. "Do you need any help?"

The male chuckled and answered, "We're fine, thanks to Mr. Jaeger."

"But I was unable to save your Captain and the others."

"Yet you were able to save us two." The female said. "And if Captain Adam were still here, he'd say something along the lines of, 'Don't focus too much on those you couldn't save. Instead focus on the ones you were able to save.'"

Eren nodded as he lifted his head up high. The female smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Marie Isabell, and this knucklehead beside me is Peter Morgan."

Peter was scratched the back of his head as he grinned. Peter has short black hair that was styled in a spikey fashion. While Marie had bright silver-colored hair tied into two buns. Eren nodded in acknowledgement. He then noticed that Marie was right foot was slightly off the ground.

"Is your leg broken, Marie?" Eren asked.

Marie smiled and shook her head. "No, it's just sprained. I'll be fine tomorrow."

Peter took a breath and turned to Eren. "Eren, did you and Krista bring any horses with you?"

Eren shook his head.

"No, we lost our horses when we fell into a river."

Marie sighed deeply.

"So, how are we going to get back home then?"

"Eren can't you turn into your Titan form and carry us back to Trost District?" Krista asked.

Eren looked towards Krista and answered. "I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't' aren't you able to transform whenever you want?" Marie stated.

"I mean, that I don't have enough energy to transform. It may not look like it, but I've used a lot of energy fighting those Titans. I won't be able to transform until I rest. It probably won't be until tomorrow morning, 'til I can transform again."

Peter saw the setting sun and sighed.

"Well, if we aren't moving tonight, I suggest we settle down in one of the building for tonight."

Eren nodded in acknowledgement, but before anyone could move, Eren remembered something.

"That's right," Eren said to himself. "Um, Peter."

Peter turned to Eren. "Yes?"

"Do you know where the _package_ that we're suppose to deliver back to Trost is located? We looked everywhere and haven't found it yet. All we were able to find was this child."

Peter and Marie eyes widen when Eren motioned towards the small child in Krista arms.

" _That child?!_ " Marie thought.

" _Don't tell me…_ "

Peter silently sighed before answering Eren.

"Well," Peter stared while nervously smiling. "You see, that _child_ is the _package._ "

This answer shocked both Eren and Krista. Krista looked down at the child, (who was currently eating the white daisys,) before looking at Eren. Before Eren could respond to Peter, he and Marie were already heading towards a house.

"Oi! Peter! Where are you guys going?! What do you meant that child the ' _package_?! _'_ "

"If you want answers, I'm not going to tell you out here. Let's head inside. It's going to be dark soon."

Eren grit his teeth, then sighed in frustration before slowly walking towards the house.

"Come on Krista, lets go see why it is that the _package_ that we are suppose to bring back is that child."

Krista nodded and followed after Eren, all the while the child in her arms giggled.

* * *

Eren walked inside the house that they would be staying for the night. Inside were things in a standard house. There was furniture inside like several chairs and a table. Eren could see a crate with some supplies. He watched as Peter was wrapping one of Marie's ankles with some bandages. Krista had taken this time to set down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. The child in her arms started to fuss.

"What's wrong little one? Huh?"

Krista placed the child on the table while Marie took an apple from the supply crate.

"She's hungry." Marie said cutting up the apple.

Krista looked back to the child and then in a soft voice said, "Is that right? Is someone hungry?"

The child just stared blankly at Krista for a moment before she tried to speak. "Mama."

Krista giggle at the what the child was saying. "You think I'm your mother. Fortunately, I'm not."

"And what makes you say that Krista?" Eren ask.

"Cause, that would make you her father."

Eren just sighed in annoyance at Krista. Though Eren can't tell if that's supposed to be a joke or not. "Har. Har. Are you going to feed the child anytime soon?"

"Just finishing up making her food." Marie stated.

Eren sat down on a chair and sighed heavily. He watched as Peter was looking as some papers on the floor.

"What's with the paper?" Eren asked.

Peter said nothing as he stood up, then he spoke. "Oh, nothing. Just some instructions on the child."

"Like what?"

"Just instruction on how to care for it, feed it. That's all."

Eren watched as Peter put the papers into his pockets. Eren had his suspicion on what the paper says, but for now he ignored it. Instead he turned to Krista, who was currently feeding the child mush-up apples.

"Is it ok to feed her mush-up apples?" Eren stated more or less to himself.

But Marie nodded. "Yes. According to the instructions, apples are her favorite food."

"Can she speak?"

Marie turned towards Eren, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. She's just over a year old, between 13-16 months so she should. But I don't know what her vocabulary consist of. Her saying 'mama' is surprising enough."

For the next five minutes Eren looked back and forth between everyone. Something is not right here. Krista, even though she's attached to the child at the moment, that is nothing suspicious there. Since Krista is being Krista, but the other two, Peter and Marie. Eren continued to stare at them. He couldn't put his finger on it. First, he and Krista were hand pick to go on this covert mission. To find and escort a group of Garrison soldiers outside the walls back to Trost. Second, the so-called _package_ that he and Krista were told to protect was this small child. Why? Why is that child so important that she has to come back to the walls? Eren stared at the child as she ate. While she was eating, Eren noticed that the child would look at him. And she wouldn't look away until Krista presented another spoonful of mush apple. Then the child would look at Krista. Back and forth the child would eye both him and Krista. But never at Peter and Marie.

Eren slowly got up and went to the supply crate. There, he noticed as he grabbed a small loaf of bread, that the supplies mostly consist of infant care, a handful of bread, some military rations and some apples. Eren noticed that almost immediately that the supplies were only enough for really two or three people. Not for six or seven people.

"Peter, Marie do you want some bread?"

Marie turned to Eren and shook her head. "No, we're fine. You and Krista help yourself to whatever you need."

Eren slightly nodded, as he grabbed Krista some bread as well. Walking back to the table Eren handed Krista the bread, to which she was grateful for. Then Eren sat back down in his chair. Something was going on. Ever since they came in here Peter and Marie started acting like different people.

Speaking about Peter and Marie, Eren noticed that they aren't that bit surprise on the child being there. But there's something else they are surprised about. Even though the child is the package, that didn't faze them as much unlike Krista holding the child. Eren could tell that they were both nervous about something, since they are constantly eyeing Krista's direction. Peter was reading something in a small journal, what it was Eren can't tell. For the entire time they've sat here, not once has either of them offered to take the child from Krista's arms. Marie moved like she was going to take the child, before stopping herself. Eren did noticed that Marie was biting her thumb, like she's trying to come up with some kind of solution.

"Is that all of the food you have in that crate?"

Peter never looked up from the journal as he answered.

"Yes."

"Did you guys use any of the supplies in the crate?"

"Only the stuff for the child."

They sat through several more moments of silence.

"Say, I got a question." Eren said breaking the silence.

Peter turned his attention to Eren and responded. "Shoot."

"You've never answered my question from before, why?"

Peter glared at Eren and stated. "What question?"

Eren slammed his fist in the table with a loud _BANG!_ Krista jumped at the sudden loud noise as she turned her attention to Eren.

"Don't play dumb with me! Why is the package we were sent to bring back to Trost, that child?"

Peter closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know."

"Cut the bullshit Peter." Eren ignored Krista as she called out his name. "Why is it that 6 Garrison soldiers are out deep into Titan country, with low supplies? And why is it that this small child, is the _package_ that me and Krista were sent to protect and escort? What's so important about this child that you'd risk your lives to save her?"

Peter closed the journal as sat back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair as he huffed. Then he stood up.

"Let me ask you something. Why is it that _you_ are important for people to risk their lives to protect?"

Eren was taken back from this question a bit.

"Peter."

Peter held up a hand to stop Marie from speaking.

"Everyone knows who you are a Titan Shifter. The fact that you plugged up the hole that the Colossal Titan made in Trost. That you can transform into a Titan. The fact that many people risked their lives to protect you during the Battle to retake Trost."

Memories of that battle flooded both Eren and Krista's mind. But Peter continued to speak.

"You may not know this Yaeger, but I had a cousin who died in that Battle." Eren eyes widen as Peter continued to speak. "But I don't blame you for his death Yaeger, because I know he died to protect humanity. If you want answers, I'll gladly answer them to the best of my ability. But know this, I cannot give you a lot of information, because I either don't have it, or I don't have the authority to say."

Peter took a pause to sigh as he sat back down.

"If you want to know why it is, that the package we're suppose to protect is that child. The answer is that I don't know. Captain Adam, Isabell, Reed, Hitch, Bateman and I were told to protect the child at the cost of our lives. When asked why, we were told that the child holds the key to humanity surviving. I don't know if it's the fact that she's some lord or noble's daughter or what. She could be the next in line for the throne for all we know. Whatever the reason, we upheld our duty as soldiers. We may not be in the Survey Corps like you two, but we are in the same army with the same goal. Protect humanity."

Peter took a drink from his canteen that he had, before continuing. "Why we were out here? I'm afraid I can't tell you that. As for the supplies, that was all we were given. I don't know if the higher up expected us to die or what, but the food is more or less for you two. Our captain told us that the Survey Corp was going to send two escorts. And he told us that the food was to help them in their duties. Believe it or not, it's your choice. If you want more answers to that, I can't give you and even if I have the answers, I don't have the clearance to let you two know anyway."

Eren listened closely to Peter as he sat back down. For the most part his questions were answered. Though why the child is important, that part is still unclear. But Eren understood most of what Peter was talking about.

"Two more question. First, why was the child covered up with a sheet? And second, you two know about the child and everything, but why is it that neither of you grabbed the child from Krista's arms?"

This time is was Marie who spoke up to answer Eren's question. "To answer your last question, we don't want to disturb the child."

Eren could tell that that answer was a lie, but he let it slide. "And the answer to my other question?"

Marie sighed deeply as she looked down towards the ground. "We don't have an answer for that one. The nurse that was with us, Nurse Bloom, was the one in charge of taking care of the child. And she told us, that the sheet was to protect the child from the sunlight."

Eren sighed deeply. He has more questions, but knows that this is all that he's going to get for now. It doesn't help that he's tired as hell. The rest of the evening was mostly uneventful. After eating the child fell asleep and soon followed by Krista, since Peter told them to get some sleep. As Eren laid on the floor, he couldn't help but think, that someone knows something about this whole thing.

" _Why is the package the child? Why is it that Krista and I were picked for this mission? Who knows about the child, and why is she important?_ "

Eren sighed to himself as he turned over. It's no use to think about this right now. Knowing, that he needs his sleep, Eren closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was pretty calm. No Titans showed up during the night, and there are no Titans around now. Eren yawned while stretching as he loosened his muscles. Turning around he silently watched as Krista prepared the child for travel, and Marie and Peter grabbed the rest of the supplies that they were going to need. Once they were done, they walked closer to Eren.

"Everyone ready?" Eren asked.

With three nods in approval Eren got ready.

"Alright, let's go home."

Eren brought his right hand to his mouth. With a huge chomp Eren bit his hand. With a flash of bright orange lighting, Eren once again transforms into his Titan form. Eren then turned around, got down onto his knees and placed his right hand onto the ground. Krista walked onto Eren's hand, while Marie and Peter used their ODM gear to Eren's shoulder. Once Krista and the child were in his hand, Eren stood up and started to walk north towards Trost. Eren wasn't sure about how Marie and Peter thought about going back to Trost, but to Eren it'll be nice to be back home.

" _ **Wonder how Mikasa and Armin are doing right now? Hopefully Mikasa won't be too pissed."**_

* * *

 **-** _ **Trost District-**_

In Trost a Garrison soldier got to his post on the wall, as he yawned and stretched his back.

"Man, this is such a pain."

" _Hey, Captain Hannes._ "

Hannes looked over and saw one of his fellow Garrison soldiers smiling and waving at him. Quietly sighing to himself, Hannes waved back as he walked closer to the soldier.

"How it looking like today Monroe? Many Titans clawing at the wall like usual?"

Monroe just laughed as he placed a hand on Hannes.

"No, there's only about four or five Titans right now. Nothing big just the 3-10 meters. No 15-meters around so far, but who knows when they'll arrive."

"That's good," He quickly took a glanced around and noticed that Commander Erwin wasn't here.

"Say," Hannes stated. "Where is Commander Erwin and his small band of scouts?"

"Commander Pixis came here earlier and told them to go and get something to eat. They've been waiting for Mr. Jaeger and little Miss. Lenz to come back."

Hannes eyes widen at the news of this.

"Eren is gone? For how long?"

Monroe shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. More than 24 hours from what I was told."

Hannes just sighed heavily as he scratched the back of his head. It's days like this, that he needs a drink.

" _CAPTIAN!_ "

Hannes and Monroe turned towards another Garrison soldier waving them over. Hannes glanced at Monroe for a second before walking towards the soldier.

"What is it?"

The soldier pointed straight down towards the ground. "Look! The Titans are running south."

Hannes and Monroe both watched as the several Titans down below, running down the road heading due south.

"What the hell?"

Hannes is extremely confused. Never, in all of his years as a soldier, has he ever seen Titans standing near the wall suddenly turn around and hightailed out.

Suddenly another voiced called out.

" _Captain Hannes, you've got to take a look at this!_ "

Hannes walked to the third Garrison soldier.

"What is it Iris?"

Iris Green pointed with her right hand, while Hannes got his telescope out of his pocket.

"Take a look out there, it's Mr. Jaeger."

Hannes looked through his telescope and saw Eren out in the distance. He also could see the Titans that were at the wall heading straight for him. He could also see that there were two soldiers on Eren shoulders, and in his right hand a blonde girl.

"It's not only Eren, but Miss Lenz is there and I see two other soldiers."

Monroe sighed quietly to himself. Hannes, however, noticed something else. Something moving way behind Eren, but he can't quiet tell what it is.

"Iris. are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"No." Isis answered. "Where are you looking?"

"Directly behind Eren."

Iris moved her telescope to where Eren is currently walking. She focused her attention behind Eren.

" _What is that?_ " Iris thought to herself.

She continued to stare for a minute, before what she was looking came into view. As it came into view, Iris eyes widen.

"Captain Hannes, behind Mr. Jaeger is a large group of Titans."

Hannes and Monroe were shocked. Eren is having not only having Titans behind him, they're coming in front of him as well. Hannes then put away his telescope as he spoke to Iris.

"Iris, launch several black flares into the air. That'll alert Commander Pixis and Commander Erwin. Let them know that Eren and Miss. Lenz are on their way and that Titans are after them."

Iris nodded as she replied. "Alright, but what are you going to do?"

Hannes got out two swords from his ODMG. "I'm going to try and provide support."

The sound of several more swords caught Hannes attention. Turning around he saw Monroe and the other Garrison soldier with their swords in hand as well.

"We're coming with you Captain."

Hannes sighed, "Monroe, David…"

"We're coming with you Captain and nothing you say will change that."

Hannes grinned as he sighed. "Alright, lets go and show the two young scouts, how the Garrison Unit works."

With that Hannes jumped down off the wall. Followed by Monroe and David, as they fell through the air. They waited until the right moment to activate their ODM gears. Then they started to move forward heading towards Eren. At the same time, Iris fired a black flare into the air.

* * *

Eren meanwhile, was busy trying to not get annoyed by the two chatty Garrison soldiers. But there's nothing he can do about that. Looking down in his hand, he watched as Krista was currently entertaining the child. What she is doing, Eren can't tell. Only that the child is liking it. Eren then turned his attention to the sky. It wasn't cloudless, but if it wasn't for the fact that Titans exist, it could be a beautiful peaceful day.

" _EREN!_ "

Eren looked down at Krista who pointed at something in the distance. Looking up, Eren saw black smoke coming from the top of Wall Rose.

"What's going on?!" Marie exclaimed.

Marie looked ahead and saw several Titans heading their way. After seeing the Titans ahead of them, Marie wondered if there were any other Titans around. She then started to look left and right, but she didn't see anything. Finally, Marie turned around and sure enough behind them were more Titans running towards their direction.

" _Shit! This is bad._ "

"Peter!" Marie yelled.

Peter turned towards Marie who pointed behind them. Peter looked behind him and his eyes widen as he saw the on-coming Titan horde. Marie took this time to talk to Eren and Krista.

"Eren! Krista! There's a horde of Titans coming from behind us. Not only that but we have five Titans coming from in front of us as well."

"What do you want us to do then?" Krista ask as she held the child close to her.

"Our mission is to bring that child back to the Trost. I, for one, will see that it is done. But Krista you must keep the child with you, understand?"

Krista nodded in response as Marie threw Krista a small white sheet.

"Here, use this to tie the child around you, it'll allow your hands to be free."

Krista was surprise at this statement.

"Do you want me to fight?"

"No." Marie stated. "It's so that you can use your arms to hold onto your blade. You are going to use one of your blades and stab Eren in his hand. Make sure you stab horizontally and not vertically. We don't want you to cut Eren's hand unintentionally." Marie then turned her attention to Eren.

Eren turned his attention to Marie.

"Eren! Your job is to get Krista as close to the wall as you can. Don't worry about fighting, let me and Peter handle that. Just make sure you protect them. Got it!"

Eren nodded, while Peter had just finished counting all of the Titans behind them.

"This is bad, we've got over 30 Titans gunning straight for us!"

Marie just tsk. "In that case we better get a move on. Ready Eren?"

Eren nodded in response as Krista just finished tying the child snuggly with the sheet. Krista then took out one of her blades and stabbed Eren's hand.

"I'm ready here too!"

Marie nodded and turned towards Peter, who pulled out two blades. He then gave Marie a grin, signaling his determination. Marie responded with a small smile of her own.

"Alright!" Marie pulled out her two blades. "Let's do this!"

Eren started to pick up his pace and started running towards the five Titans. Then out of nowhere, Eren got tackled by several 3-meter Titans, several 7-meter Titans and two 10-meter Titans.

" _ **What the hell?!"**_ Eren turned his head to the small patch of trees beside him and noticed that there were more Titans walking towards them. Eren eyes widen at this as he fell to the ground. _**"There's more of them?!"**_

Marie and Peter both fell off Eren's shoulder from the sudden impact. Krista screamed as she and the child were knocked out of Eren's hand. Krista's scream penetrated Eren's ears and he turned his attention to Krista. He watched as the Titans that tackled him were now scrambling on top of one another towards Krista and the child as they laid on the ground. Eren eyes narrowed in anger.

" _ **Get the fuck away from them!"**_

Eren grabbed the closest 3-meter Titan towards and used it as a bludgeoning weapon to knock back some of the Titans. He then used his feet to kick a 7-meter Titan into some more Titans. Krista, meanwhile had started to sit up from the fall she had taken. Once she was up, she quickly checked on the child, to see if she was ok. The child looked up at Krista and smiled. This caused Krista to smile as well, for she is glad that the child is not hurt. The child then started to cry, which surprised Krista who tried to calm her down.

"Hey, it's OK."

A large shadow over head cause Krista to look back in shock. Diving towards her was a 10-meter Titan, with its mouth wide open.

Eren meanwhile, noticed that the Titans were completely ignoring him. And the damage he was causing to them didn't seem to bother them at all. It seems like all they care about is to get to Krista. Eren is not going to stand for that. Not. One. Bit.

Getting on his knees, Eren then pushed his body forward as he kneed the 10-meter Titan away from Krista. Eren then roared in anger as he stood between Krista and the Titans.

"Eren." Krista whispered to herself.

Eren got into his fighting stance as he eyed the Titans. For right now, Eren had one goal in mind. To protect Krista and the child and get them home safe. At all cost. Hearing two ODM gears moving, Eren watched as Marie and Peter arrived. With a loud yell from both of them, Marie and Peter each sliced through a Titan killing them. Then, they started to change direction as they both moved through the air. Peter went behind another Titan, sliced and killed it. While Marie went down towards Krista.

"Krista! Are you ok?"

Krista got on her feet and nodded. "Yeah, I am fine, so is she."

Marie sighed in relief as the sound of Eren smashing a Titan penetrated their ears.

"Krista, you've got to get going and deliver that child to Trost. I'll get Eren to pick you up. Now go!"

Krista started to walk away when she responded. "What about you and Peter?"

Marie activated her ODM and yelled out. "We'll be fine! Now get out of here!"

Krista started to run. As much as she wanted to use her ODM gear, she wasn't sure how the child would handle it. So, she ended up choosing the next best thing, running. Marie in the meantime, got closer to Eren.

"Eren!"

Eren turned his attention to Marie.

"You must grab Krista and get out of here!"

Eren turned to see Krista was running on foot. Then he turned to Marie who just nodded at him. Knowing that there's nothing left for him to do. And knowing that Krista right now is defenseless, Eren turned and ran. He slowed down just enough to swoop up Krista before continuing on towards Trost.

* * *

On top of Wall Rose, Commander Pixis and Commander Erwin arrived. Getting there as fast as possible once they saw the black smoke.

"What's the situation here?" Commander Pixis asked.

Iris pointed outside Wall Rose. "Commander Pixis, there's a huge group of Titans heading this way. There were five Titans here against the wall, but they suddenly started heading south. That's when Captain Hannes and Monroe spotted Eren Yaeger and Krista Lenz of the Survey Corps!"

Commander Pixis and Commander Erwin were surprised to hear about Eren and Krista.

"Where's Captain Hannes right now?" Commander Erwin asked.

"Sir," Iris started. "He, Monroe and David went to stop some of the Titans."

Some of the Survey Corps soldiers had just arrived. Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Hange, Reiner, Ymir and Bertholdt, all came when they heard that an Abnormal Titan was spotted outside the walls.

"Commander Erwin, what's going on here? Has the Colossal Titan or Armor Titan reappeared?"

Commander Erwin turned towards his soldiers. "No. Eren and Krista has been spotted. They are on their way here."

Levi sighed heavily. "If it was just Yaeger and Lenz why was the Abnormal signal activated?"

Before Erwin could respond another voice called out.

" _COMMANDER PIXIS!_ "

Turning to the new Garrison soldier, Commander Pixis asked what's wrong.

"It's Mr. Yaeger, Sir. He is getting overwhelmed by the Titans."

"What?!" Pixis exclaimed.

"Apparently, from what I was able to see with my telescope, a group of Titans burst out of a patch of trees. Caught Eren off guard."

"When did this happen?" Erwin asked the soldier.

"Just a few moments ago. I was keeping an eye on them and when that happened, I came and told you right away."

" _This is not good._ " Pixis thought to himself. " _If Mr. Yaeger and Miss. Lenz competed their mission. Then_ she _is with them._ "

Armin's voice brought Pixis out of his thoughts.

" _MIKASA!_ "

Commander Erwin and Pixis both turned and watched as Mikasa Ackerman jumped off the wall. Captain Levi just sighed in annoyance.

"When it comes to that fool, she's always jumping in to save him. Permission to chase after her Commander and bring her back?"

Erwin turned sternly to the rest of his small band of scouts. "No."

This caused a wave of shock to travel across the group of friends.

"What?! But Commander, you aren't going to leave Eren to die out there are you?!" Connie yelled out.

"Krista is out there! I must go and rescue my Krista!

"Oi! Captain Levi!" Jean said as he grabbed Levi's cape. "Talk some sense into Commander Erwin! Our comrades are out there!"

Levi just glared at Jean. "And what would you have me to do about it?"

Jean grit his teeth and raised his fist, while Reiner and Bertholdt grabbed a hold of him and tried to calm him down.

"Hey, now's not the time to be fighting Jean." Bertholdt said as he tried to calm down Jean.

"Listen to Bertholdt Jean," Reiner stated. "I'm sure Commander Erwin isn't going to let us stand by and watch Eren die."

While this was going on, at the same time Hange was trying to talk with Commander Erwin. "Commander, you can't expect us to sit back and have Eren die, would you? I still have many experiments that I still have to run on Eren."

Soon large chatter started to enveloped the area as the noise became chaos.

" _SILENCE!_ "

Everyone stopped what they were saying and looked at Erwin. He glared at them with anger in his eyes, and almost everyone knew that they were screwed.

"Scouts! _ATTENTION_!"

Everyone got into attention by placing their left arms behind their backs, and their right fist over their hearts. Once seeing he has his scouts behaving properly, Erwin cleared his voice.

"Now then," Erwin started. "your little squabble has cost us valuable time. We're not going to chase after Akerman to bring her back. We are going to assist Commander Pixis men who have gone out after Eren and Krista." Erwin stopped to look at Commander Pixis. "Command Pixis, do I have permission to explain Yaeger and Lenz predicament?"

Pixis didn't say anything, as he just grabbed his canteen, opened it and took a drink. Once finished he just stared at Erwin before smiling.

"Go ahead, they're going to know eventually, when they get back."

Nodding in acknowledgement Erwin turned back to his scouts.

"Now then, Scouts, by now you all know that I've sent Mr. Yaeger and Miss. Lenz on an important mission. Their mission is was to locate and escort a small group of Garrison soldiers, carrying an important _package_. They were to provide support and bring them back here to Trost. Now seeing as they are just outside the walls, I am assuming they completed their mission, for the most part. However, the _package_ must get back to Trost at all cost. Your mission is to provide support for Yaeger and Lenz to complete their mission. Do you understand?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" The Scout Regiment shouted.

"Alright! Scouts, begin the mission!"

Erwin and Pixis watched as the Scout Regiment all ran and jumped off the building. They watched as one by one, the Scouts activated their ODM gears and took off to help out Eren and Krista. Pixis smiled as he turned around and started to walk away. Erwin noticed this and called out to him.

"Commander Pixis, where are you going?"

Pixis stopped in his tracks. Without turning around, he spoke to Erwin. "My job here is done. I leave the rest in your hands now. Just make sure you have Yaeger and Lenz stop by the Garrison Headquarters with the _package_. I'm going to need to talk to them when they come back inside the walls."

With that Commander Pixis left, leaving Erwin a bit confused. But he didn't have time to dwell on that. After all, he turned around and walked to the edge of Wall Rose, two of his Scouts were in trouble. And damn him to hell if he allowed his fellow soldiers fight to the death without him. Leaping of the wall, Erwin fell towards the ground.

" _Hold on you guys. All of you, my fellow scouts, you're not allowed to die today. If anyone is going to die, it should be me. Not the future._ "

Activating his ODM gear, Erwin started heading towards his underlings, as he tried to catch up.

* * *

Eren was currently running towards Trost. Both Krista and the child were safely in his hand, however, they weren't out of the woods yet. Ahead of them were the five Titans they saw earlier. Eren swore to himself, as he stopped and got into a defensive stance. As the Titans got closer, one of the Titans a 10-meter jump at him. Eren quickly covered Krista and the child, and prepared for impact. Eren gave a loud shout, only for someone to swing in and kill it. This surprised Eren, but nothing surprised him more than the person who killed the Titan. A person he has known for years.

" _ **Hannes? What's he doing here?"**_

Hannes turned towards Eren and grinned. "No matter where you go Eren, you always get into trouble. Geez, what would Mikasa say if she was here right now."

Hannes quickly dodged a Titan from running into him. He then fires a hook into the nape of another Titan. Propelling himself forward, Hannes quickly sliced through that Titans nape killing it. After killing the Titan, Hannes turned around to survey his surroundings. He watched as the remaining Titans continued their path towards Eren. This caused something of concern for Hannes.

" _So that's why these Titans turned around suddenly. They're after Eren, yet more specifically they're after whatever Eren has in his right fist._ "

Hannes watched as Eren grabbed the face of a Titan. The Titan just continued to try and reach towards Eren's right fist that Eren kept out of reach. This pissed off Eren as he screeched at the Titan.

" _ **How many times do I have to say this?"**_ Eren tighten his grip on the Titan's face as he lifted it up. _**"Stay away from them you bastards!"**_

Eren slammed the Titan into the ground. Then he headbutt another 3-meter Titan was got close to him. Quickly, Eren slammed his left fist into the Titan on the ground finishing it off. He then stood up and seeing the second 10-meter Titan and the 3-meter Titan charging at him, Eren got ready. Once they were close enough, Eren kicked the 10-meter Titan in the side. Pushing it into the 3-meter Titan and kicking them away from him. Standing on the ground, Hannes was impressed by Eren's display as he smiled.

" _CAPTAIN HANNES!_ "

Hannes turned to see Monroe and David landing beside him.

"What is it David?"

"We got more Titans coming from the South."

Hannes lowered his head a little as he replied. "Yes, I know that."

"But that's not all Captain." Monroe stated.

Hannes turned his attention to Monroe as he spoke.

"We got two Garrison soldiers heading this way. They are Peter Morgan and Marie Isabell from Captain Adam's Reserve Team!"

This was news to Hannes, since he thought that Captain Adam and his small team where up north in Utopia district. Hannes doesn't have time to think about that right now. For now, they need to focus on helping Eren and get him back to Wall Rose as soon as possible.

"Alright, David, you and Monroe go and meet up with Peter and Marie, and provide any assistants as needed."

"Captain, what about you?"

"I'll stay with Eren, and help him get to Trost."

David and Monroe both nodded, activated their ODM and left. After they had left, Hannes turned his attention back to Eren. Eren had just finished killing the remainder Titans and was standing over their now dissolving corpses. Activating his ODM gear, Hannes quickly moved to Eren's shoulder. Feeling someone landing on his right shoulder, Eren turned his to see Hannes.

"Yo, Eren, how have you been?"

Eren just stared at Hannes, who just chuckled.

"I know it's been a while. Anyway Eren, it'll be best if you start heading to Wall Rose. A large group of Titans are on their way here. And in the meantime, could I see what's in your hand?"

Eren started moving in the direction of Trost. Then he held out his hand and opened it. Hannes was a bit surprised to see Krista. Smiling, Hannes jumped next to Krista. Krista just continued to kneel as she kept her hands on the blade that was in Eren's hand.

"Ah, Miss Lenz so finally to meet you. How've you been doing lately?"

Krista nervously smiled as she answered. "I've been better Mr…"

"You can just call me Hannes, Miss Lenz. But if you don't mind, could you answer a few questions?"

Krista was taken back by this sudden change of events. But compared to what she and Eren have been through these last day or two, it's not surprising.

"Uh…Sure. What's your questions?"

Hannes stared at Krista and studied her. He then bends down and placed his arms on his knees.

"First off, do you know why the Titans are only after you?"

Krista eyes widen, along with Eren's though only Krista saw that. Eren kept a sharp ear on the conversation that Hannes is having with Krista.

" _ **How does Hannes know that? He can't confirm that after seeing how the Titans are behaving now, can he?"**_

Krista meanwhile, was dumbfounded at Hannes question.

" _What does he mean the Titans are only after me? That can't be right?_ "

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Hannes."

Hannes studied Krista and saw that she truly doesn't believe that the Titans are only after her. If she's feigning ignorance, Hannes can't tell. Just then, Hannes spied movement underneath the white sheet around Krista.

"Oh, and who do we have here."

Krista looked down and saw that the child had poked her head out of the sheet. Hannes just smiled as he stared intensely at the blonde teal-green eyed child. Hannes then felt like the child was staring at him back. Eyeing him. Shaking it off he then grinned.

"How are you doing sweety?"

The child moved her head away from Hannes and snuggled back into Krista.

"Seems like she's taken a liking to you."

Krista didn't say anything as she watched as Hannes stood up. Looking ahead he could see the wall getting closer.

"We're almost home."

" _CAPTAIN HANNES!_ "

Hearing Monroe's voice caused Eren to turn around. Hannes and Krista both gasp at the sight from behind him. Directly behind them, the large group of Titans have caught up to Eren. Peter came bolting down on the front Titan, slicing the nape, killing it. Marie noticed that Eren wasn't moving.

"EREN, RUN!"

Not needing to be told twice, Eren started to run. Krista braced herself on her blade, as Hannes activated his ODM gear.

"Damn it!" Hannes swore as he started to maneuver around Eren.

Meanwhile, David and Monroe were confused at the sight that they were seeing.

"What the hell is going on here? Dozens of Titans and not one of them are interested in us. I've never seen anything like this."

"You guys," Marie said as she came in above them. "keep the front Titans from getting close to Yaeger! He's carrying something important that must be kept safe."

"R-Right." David said as he watched a 10-meter Titan getting closer to Eren.

Shooting a hook into the Titan, David reeled himself closer to the Titan. Lifting his arms, David then sliced the Titan killing it. However, after killing David turned around and looked at the remain Titans.

"Shit! It's like we aren't making a dent in all of these Titans."

Eren, meanwhile looked down in his hand and he ran. He could see Krista, holding on as she looked down at the child. Eren growled slightly as he once more closed his fist, around Krista. This can't go on much longer, for either of them.

" _ **These Titans are relentless!"**_

In front of Eren, he watched as several more Titans appeared and tried to cut off his path. Eren slid as he stopped running. With Titans in front of him and Titans behind him, Eren needs to find another path. So, he turned left and continued to run. This caught everyone off guard as they watched Eren get further away. The two groups of Titans ran into each other, as they tried to follow Eren down the same path. Using this to their advantage, Peter started to yell out commands.

"Quick! Cut down the Titans before they start after Eren again."

With quick burst of speed, the five Garrison soldiers started to hack down the Titans. This chaos caused the Titans some trouble in following after Eren and Krista. Yet, despite their numbers dwindling, the Titans continued to ignore the soldiers. Marie continued to observe the Titan's odd behavior, as she hacks through another Titan.

" _Something is wrong about this whole thing. But what?_ "

* * *

Eren continued to run as he looked behind him. Not seeing the Titans, caused Eren some relief, but he still needs to get to Wall Rose. That is, if the Titans would let him. Eren eyed his surroundings and saw nothing but trees. Even though these trees weren't as tall as the Forest of Giant Trees, trees, they were a good decent size. Eren came to a halt as he sensed something ahead of him. Knowing more Titans were lying in wait, Eren looked around and tried to see what direction they were coming from. Soon, the Titans came into view as they walked towards him. Then the Titans started to charge. Eren watched as several 3-meter Titans lunged at him. Quickly, Eren blocked them with his leg, then he grabbed one of them and threw it. As the Titans continued to swarm, Eren felt a Titan bite his right forearm. Yelling in pain, Eren grabbed the Titan's neck and crushed it. Then Eren yanked it off and then swung it into several more. Getting back into his fighting stance, Eren continued to eye the Titans. A moment later the Titans rushed him. Bracing for impact, Eren dug his feet into the ground. The Titans all slammed into him and Eren pushed back. Eren stood strong against the onslaught of Titans, though he doesn't know how much more he can take. Eren could hear Krista's light screams from his enclosed fist. How much longer both Krista and the child could take of this he doesn't know. But he does know that for some reason the Titans are very determined in trying to get to Krista.

" _ **Damn it all! They just keep coming!"**_

Then, seemingly out of thin air, Levi and Mikasa came swinging in from Eren's right side. While Armin and Sasha came in from his left side. Together all four scouts started to attack the Titans surrounding Eren. Once several of the Titans were killed, Eren was able to move again. He punched a Titan off of his right arm and started to back away from the horde of Titans. But as soon as he backed away, the Titans started pushing forward towards him. Mikasa and Armin came swinging down as they killed two more Titans. Eren opened his hand to check on Krista. Krista looked up to Eren with the child.

"Don't worry Eren, we're fine."

Levi stood off to the side and watched the Titans behavior. The Titans were ignoring the Scouts presence and was just focus on Eren.

"What the hell is going on?"

Levi activated a hook and landed on the 15-meter Titan's shoulder in front of Eren.

" _CAPTAIN LEVI!_ " Sasha yelled as she cut down a Titan.

"What's he doing?" Armin asked as he watched Captain Levi.

Krista turned behind her at what's going on. While, Eren stood in shock at what Captain Levi is doing. Captain Levi just stared down the on-coming Titans.

"Just what are you after?" Levi asked more or less himself.

The Titans all charge forward and Levi watched in bewilderment as the Titans just ignored him completely. Eren braced himself for the impact, when he heard a voice shout out.

" _NOW!_ "

Eren and Krista watched as the rest of their friends came shooting out. The Scouting Regiment youngest blood of the former 104th Cadet Corps. Krista watched as Ymir swung passed her. They looked at each other for a moment. She saw Ymir sigh in relief, before giving her a strange look. This caused Krista some confusion, but before she could dwell on it further, Ymir zoomed ahead.

"Everyone," Eren heard Commander Erwin say. "protect Eren Yaeger and Krista Lenz! Make sure they get to the wall!"

"RIGHT!" Shouted everyone.

" _EREN_!"

Eren turned and saw Hannes as he propelled forward to the Titans.

"Leave this to us!"

Erwin landed on Eren's shoulder as the slaughter of the Titans commenced.

"Mr. Yaeger, you must get to Wall Rose. We'll provide cover for you to get there safely."

Eren nodded in response as Erwin took off. Krista turned her attention to Eren, before looking back towards the fight. She watched as Ymir sliced through a Titan, before she quickly maneuvered around another Titan. Turning around Krista looked at Eren. Eren looked down at Krista and quickly he started to run towards Wall Rose. As Eren ran, two people appeared by his side. Looking to his right he saw Ymir following him through the trees. To his left he saw Renier.

"Eren," Renier started. "Ymir and I were assigned by Commander Erwin to make sure you and Krista get to the wall safely. You make sure you keep running. We'll take care of any Titans."

Eren turned to Ymir, who nodded in acknowledgement. If Eren could smile in relief, he would. But for now, he just focused on running. Krista meanwhile, watched Ymir as she followed her and Eren. Feeling the child movement, caught her attention. Looking down at the child Krista started to speak to her.

"Hey, little one. Don't you worry about a thing. We'll be home soon OK?"

Krista, lifted her head and almost immediately saw a Titan jumping straight at her.

"EREN!"

Eren lifted his arm at the last second, just as a 7-meter Titan barely missed chomping on his right hand. Reiner quickly went down and killed the Titan.

"Krista!"

Ymir turned her head and noticed several more Titans running at them.

"Reiner!" She called

Reiner looked over at Ymir and noticed her heading to several Titans. Cursing to himself, Reiner headed to help Ymir. Krista watched as Ymir headed to the Titans.

"Ymir!"

Hearing Krista, Eren stopped running and turned towards Ymir, Reiner and the on-coming Titans. Ymir maneuvered her self above one of the Titans and with a downward strike killed it. Ymir turned to see Eren had stopped running.

"Eren! Get Krista out of her now!"

Eren, knowing that there is nothing can be done started to run once more.

" _ **Damn it! Sorry Krista, all I can do right now it to run! I must get you and the child to safety. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What the fuck is going on?"**_

Soon, Eren came upon the base of Wall Rose, causing him to stop. Quickly, Eren started to look around. He needed to get Krista up on the wall, and fast. However, it seems that luck has run out for Eren, as he was tackled from behind.

" _ **SHIT!"**_

Eren tried to get the Titan off of his back, but he was tackled from his left side.

"Eren, there's Titans all around us."

Eren looked around and saw that it was true, as dozens of Titans were coming from all sides. And one by one they all tackled against Eren, and all were after Krista. Quickly, Eren lifted Krista and the child high above his head. All the while each of the Titans were trying to reach Krista and the child. Eren tried to fight off the Titans, but it was futile since there was a lot of them, and they kept him from moving. Krista, held onto the blade in Eren's hand, while trying to keep the child safe. Eren looked up at Krista, who looked down at him.

" _ **Krista, you must get up on the wall. You must save yourself and the child."**_

Krista watched as Eren stared at her intently like he wanted her to go. This caused the to child to cry, which added to the intensity of the situation. A hook hit Eren's wrist as Ymir can flying in.

"Krista!"

Eren watched as Ymir landed on his hand. Krista didn't move as she kept staring at Eren. Ymir looked down at Eren who kept his stern look. For a second, Eren and Ymir eyes made contact, before Eren looked back at Krista. Ymir didn't say anything as she started picking up Krista. Krista of course started to protest, for she didn't want to leave Eren in this situation.

"Ymir, let me go! We have to help Eren."

"Sorry Krista, but you take first priority. I must get you safe."

Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista and fired her hooks in Wall Rose. With that she jumped, as several Titans tried to grabbed Ymir and Krista, though failed. Eren watched Ymir take Krista up to the top of Wall Rose and sighed silently to himself, in relief. At the same time Reiner showed up, followed by the rest of the rescue party. Everyone was shocked at the displayed in front of them. Eren completely surrounded by Titans to the point he can't move. Erwin reached the wall and stood still. Looking behind him, he watched as Ymir and Krista go over the top. Smiling, to himself that part of the objective is complete. As Erwin turned back to Eren, his eyes widen in shock. As the Titans that surrounded Eren, who were doing nothing but reaching for the sky, were now attacking Eren.

Eren roared as he brought down a fist into a Titan's head, as he felt a chuck of one of his calves being ripped out. Erwin knowing that Eren is in trouble of being eaten by the Titans around him bellowed out his orders.

"EVERYONE! KILL THE TITANS AND SAVE YAEGER!"

Reiner fired a hook and propelled himself towards a Titan. With a massive yell, Reiner sliced through a Titan. Levi came barreling down as he twirled in the air and killed the Titan right behind Eren. Jean, Connie, Sasha and Armin came rushing in the fray from Eren's right side. Eren, meanwhile, was struggling against the Titans trying to free himself. Using his one free arm, Eren grabbed a 10-meter Titan and started to push it back. As he did that, Eren felt his Titan's left arm being torn off. Eren cursed to himself. Mikasa, came shooting pass Eren's head and killed a Titan that was eating left shoulder. Soon more Titans were showing up and all were heading straight to Eren. Both Levi and Erwin were confused by this strange event, as the Titans were still ignoring all of the soldiers. Then came the worst part, Eren was losing his Titan form energy.

With Eren losing his energy for his Titan form, Eren came popping out of the back of his Titan's nape. Fortunately, for Eren the Titans surrounding him dwindled. Unfortunately, as he tried to get out, he could feel that his right arm was stuck in the Titan's flesh. Armin saw Eren getting out and barreled down to Eren.

"Eren!"

Reiner, who was next to Armin followed him. As Armin and Reiner landed on Eren's Titan shoulders, Eren was trying to escape his Titan flesh. Eren was a bit surprise to see Armin and Reiner.

"Armin?"

Armin grabbed Eren's left arm.

"Come on Eren, we've gotta go!" Armin said as he tugged Eren's arm.

"I know that!" Eren said as his left arm got freed. "But it's my right arm, for some reason it's stuck!"

Reiner grabbed Eren's right arm.

"We don't have all day, Eren." Reiner said has he started to pull.

" _Oi! Yaeger you better get out of there!_ "

Eren silently curse Levi and his stupid remark, as he continued to try and free his right arm. Armin turned and saw several Titans come straight for them. Reiner, knowing that there was no option left, lifted a blade.

"Sorry Eren," Reiner said as he eyed Eren's arm. "I got to do this."

Before anything could register inside both Eren's and Armin's minds, Reiner swung his blade and cut Eren's arm off, just before his elbow. Eren grinned his teeth together has he tried to suppressed the pain. After cutting his arm off, Reiner quickly grabbed Eren and both him and Armin jumped off Eren's Titan body as the Titans slammed into it. Erwin, who saw the whole thing, watched as Reiner, Eren and Armin started to head up to the top of Wall Rose. Grabbing his flare gun, Erwin raised it in the air.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!"

With that Erwin fired off blue smoke, and watched as one by one everyone retreated to the top of Wall Rose. Their mission has been accomplished.

* * *

On top of Wall Rose, Eren was currently sitting down panting. Steam was coming out of Eren's wound as it slowly healed. Having thanked Reiner in saving his life, Eren had watched him walked off to help out the others. Armin stood next to Eren, while Mikasa was kneeling down beside him, looking at him in concern.

"You over exerted yourself Eren." Mikasa stated.

Eren open an eye as he looked towards Mikasa.

"Not as mush as usual." Eren said with a smile.

"You are missing your arm."

"That wasn't my fault, it got stuck and to save me he cut it off. Besides, it's not like it's gone forever. It's healing, though slowly."

Mikasa sighed at Eren's statement, but didn't say anything else.

"Eren do you know whay caused the Titans odd behavior? They completely ignored us out there. We had dozens of soldiers out there and not one casualty. As if they all had a single goal in mind.

Eren turned to Armin and shook his head.

"No clue, though I gotta say that it was strange. I can't explain it, but it seemed that the Titans were only after Krista?"

" _Why would that be?_ "

Turning to the new voice, Eren, Armin and Mikasa watched as Ymir came walking up to them.

"Why would those Titans have any reason to go after my Krista?"

Eren shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know, but once she was out of their reached, the Titans turned their attention on me. Why they would do that I have no idea. You don't think something was controlling them, do you?"

Ymir just stared at Eren.

"I don't know. There are times where Titans act like mindless beasts and there are times where they act like they know something. There's no telling what could happen when it comes to them."

After a few minutes Krista came walking up to Eren with the child.

"Eren, you're hurt. Are you alright?"

Eren grinned "I'm fine."

He then slowly stood up, a little wobbly, but with the help of Mikasa and Armin, he was able find his footing.

"Eren, you're not fine. You need to rest."

"I said I'm fine Mikasa. Now that I'm back."

The child in Krista's arms started to squirm once Eren got up. Armin noticed the child and raised an eyebrow.

"Krista, what's with the child in your arms?" He asked.

Krista nervously smiled as she tried to reposition the child.

"S-She's a child that…" Krista paused as the child started to bounce really hard. "Sorry, she's a child that Eren and I found. Hey, why are you so fussy right now?"

The child just stared at Krista, for a moment before sliding out of her hands. Quickly, Krista placed the child on the floor. Then to everyone's surprise, the child started to walk. The child slowly walked forward only stopping once she reached Eren. Eren stared at the child in surprise before bending over, picked her up and held her in his left arm. Everyone watched as the child leaned into Eren's neck as she grabbed a hold of his "Wings of Freedom" cape. Ymir glared at Eren, but didn't say anything. Instead she just turned to Krista.

"Did you really find the child outside the walls Krista?"

Krista turned to Ymir and nodded.

"Yes, though we don't really know why she was out there."

Mikasa looked over Eren's shoulder to take a look at the child. However, the minute she did, the child took a look at her. And for a split second Mikasa thought the child glared at her. But when she blinked the child turned her head. Eren just sighed in annoyance, as the child was starting to fuss. But what happened next shocked everyone. The child leaned back to look at Eren in her eyes.

"Dada." She said.

Eren was a bit taken back, along with everyone else, as the child leans back into him. For first the child called Krista, "Mama," the night before. Then she walks over to him and calls him "Dada." Before anyone could wrap their heads around, Commander Erwin spoke.

"Yaeger, Lenz, Commander Pixis wants you to take the _package_ to his office at the Garrison Headquarts."

Eren sighed in annoyance. What Commander Pixis wants with him and Krista for he doesn't know. But considering the fact that the _package_ is currently clinging to him, and shows no sign of letting go anytime soon. Krista too was a bit surprise at the sudden message from Commander Erwin. But Eren started walking to the elevator to head down off the wall. Mikasa tried to follow Eren, but the Commander stopped her.

"Sorry, Ackerman you need to stay here."

Mikasa glared at Erwin, but obeyed her orders. Krista, needing to catch up to Eren, ran to the elevator. Once both Eren and Krista were on the elevator, the elevator started to lower down. The ride down was in awkward silence between Eren and Krista. Once they hit ground floor, Eren and Krista headed towards the Garrison Headquarters.

"What does Commander Pixis wants with us Eren?" Krista asked breaking the silence between the two.

Eren stopped walking and turned to Krista.

"I don't think it's us he wants to see." Eren started. He then leaned over and whispered in Krista's ear. " _I think he wants to see the child._ "

Krista looked at the child, who just smiled, then back at Eren. Eren took a deep breath and resumed walking down the street. Krista followed beside Eren, wondering what the old Commander would say about the child.

 **A/N: And that's chapter 3 of Our New Daughter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if this is going to be the only longest chapter. But hopefully it won't be the last. Also, I want to wish you guys all a Happy New Year, and I'll see you guys in my next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


	4. A Forced Choice

**A/N: Welcome back to Chapter 3 of Our New Daughter. I'm on a role! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know some of you are confused at the Titan's behavior in the last chapter, don't worry that'll be explained later. I'm not sure when, but it will. From this point on this story will be M rated. Since I'm going to have certain themes and topics other than violence. Any who here's the next chapter, so enjoy.**

 **Rating: M (for this chapter; language, and "sexual themes?" I guess? Read and find out.**

"Talking."

" _Flashbacks/off screen speech/thoughts."_

 ** _"Titan Shifter speech."_**

 **Chapter 3: A Forced Choice**

Eren and Krista stood outside of the Garrison Headquarters. For the past three minutes, Eren just stood still, glaring at the building in front of them. Krista just stood off to the side, waiting patiently as she eyed him. The child in Eren's arms had long since fallen asleep, as she continued to cling to Eren. Soon, Eren started walking to the front doors of the building. Just has he felt his right arm had fully regenerated.

Entering through the doors, Eren and Krista walked inside the Garrison HQ. Krista looked around as she continued to follow Eren. She could see members of the Garrison Corps doing variety of things. Some were sitting down and conversing one to another. Others were cleaning, and some were walking around going about their duties. As she and Eren approached the person at the front desk, several female members of the Garrison Corps saw the child in his arms. They smiled sweetly and "awed" at the sleeping child in Eren arms. He however, ignored them, while Krista just smiled sweetly at them. Once they had approached the front desk the soldier seated there greeted Eren.

"Welcome, what business are you Scouts here for?"

"We are here to meet with Commander Pixis. We were told that he needed to see us."

The soldier looked down at the paper in front of him. Then he turned his attention back to Eren.

"Are you Mr. Yaeger?"

Eren nodded in response. Then the soldier pointed to Krista.

"Then that means you are Miss. Lenz, I presume?"

"Y-Yes, I am Miss. Lenz."

The soldier nodded and then pointed to the stairs.

"Go up those stairs, and turn right. Go down until you reach a set of double doors. That's Commander Pixis office. He's expecting you, so you can just walk right on in."

Eren slightly bowed and said, "Thank you."

With that Eren turned and walked away from the front desk, towards the stairs. Eren climbed the stairs with Krista right behind him. Once they got to the second floor, they turned right. And sure enough, they reached the double doors to Pixis Office. Opening the door, they were greeted by the older Commander.

"Ah, Mr. Yaeger, Miss Lenz. I assume you two completed your mission?"

"You are correct Sir."

Eren and Krista stopped in front of Pixis. Commander Pixis was currently standing behind his desk.

"And I presume you brought the _package_ with you?"

Eren nodded.

"Commander Pixis, permission to speak freely sir?"

"Permission granted."

Eren sighed heavily, and looked down at the child in his arms. She is currently sleeping, completely unaware of what's going on around her. Then Eren looked at Commander Pixis.

"Did you know that the _package_ you sent Krista and me to retrieve and escort back, was this child?"

Commander Pixis, face fell as he sighed heavily.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Mr. Yaeger." Commander Pixis paused as he stared between Krista and Eren. Then he laid his eyes directly on Eren. "No." He answered. "No, I did not. I assumed that the package Zachary wanted us to retrieve was something else. Like you was I was left in the dark as what the real _package_ really was."

Eren looked directly into Pixis eyes, as he glared at him. Eren was trying to see if the older Commander was lying, but he didn't see anything that suggest that he is. If he was, he is hiding it very well. Sighing to himself, Eren leaned his head back.

"So…" Eren said to himself. "We have no idea who this child is, then."

Krista decided then to speak up.

"C-Commander?"

Pixis turned to Krista with a smile. "Yes?"

"Um…" Krista was having some trouble processing her thoughts. But the Commander waited for her to speak her mind. "Um, the child. What's going to happen to the child? Now, that we brought her here? I mean, she is the _package_ that we were suppose to deliver to you after all."

Pixis pulled out his canteen and took a drink. Afterwards, he put it away and sighed silently to himself.

"Well," He began. "what's going to happen now, would be to get that child to a family. After all, she needs to be taken care of. But first she needs to be taken to the hospital to make sure nothing is wrong with her. Then a new family will adopt her."

Krista face fell for a moment as she looked towards the sleeping child. It's true that the child needs to be placed to a good home. After all she still needed to be taken care of. And two young scouts wouldn't know anything knowledge in taking care of a child. Eren sighed softly as he turned back to Pixis.

"Do you want us to take the child to the hospital, Sir?"

Pixis smiled but shook his head. "No, I'll do it. I was going to head over there after I'd talk to you. Besides, you two had done enough for this old man. You two need rest."

Eren nodded and slowly cradled the child, to hand to Pixis. But Pixis put up a hand.

"Hold on a minute, Yaeger." He then turned to Krista. "Miss. Lenz, if you could take off your 'Wings of Freedom' for me."

Krista was a bit taken back at this request, but she followed orders and took off her 'Wings of Freedom' cape. She then handed it to Pixis. Pixis then placed the cape on his desk. He then turned towards Eren.

"Now Yaeger, gently placed the child on top of the cape."

Eren turned towards Krista, who just looks equally confused as well. But following Pixis advice, Eren placed the child on top of Krista's cape.

"Now for your 'Wings of Freedom' cape, Mr. Yaeger."

Eren is now extremely confused, but took off his cape. Then following Pixis instruction placed his cape on top of the child. Then Eren and Krista watched as Pixis swaddle the sleeping child with their capes. Once done, Pixis turned towards the two scouts.

"Mr. Yaeger, and Miss. Lenz you are free to go. I shall take the child to the hospital as soon as possible."

Eren and Krista both saluted, and they turned around and left Pixis office. As Eren and Krista left Commander Pixis office, another man entered. An older man with glasses, mustache and a white coat.

"Ah, Dr. Nile, what a pleasant surprise."

Dr. Nile just smiled at Pixis, however, he stopped abruptly once he saw the little bundle, wrapped with the cape of the two scouts that were here.

"Commander Pixis…Is that-"

"She _is_ , but you can't speak more about _her_ here."

Dr. Nile stared intensely at Pixis.

"Does that mean she made it to _Safe-haven_?"

Dot Pixis just sighed as he took a drink from his canteen. He then eyed the sleeping child on his desk. Hopefully, she'll stay asleep long enough for them to do what they needed to do.

"Not yet, I'm afraid."

This caused Dr. Nile to be shocked.

"What?"

This statement got Dr. Nile to think.

" _If she's not at_ Safe-haven _yet, then something went wrong._ "

Dr. Nile took this time to really look at the sleeping child. He walked closer to her and as his eyes scanned over the child, it was then that Dr. Nile eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the child in shock.

" _She-She…She isn't covered? This is bad. This is bad!_ "

"Something wrong, Dr. Nile?"

Dr. Nile struggled to speak as he turned his attention to Commander Pixis.

"The child she isn't covered." Dr. Nile quickly started to take off his coat. "Quickly, Commander Pixis, we must cover her before-"

"It's too late for that Dr. Nile, she has already imprinted herself on someone."

Dr. Nile stood shock as his coat fell to the ground. Then without thinking he rushed over to Pixis and grabbed his uniform.

"This is bad Commander Pixis! If she imprinted herself on someone else other than _them_ , it'll be a disaster. You must tell me who it was that she imprinted on!"

The sound of the sleeping child stiring caused both men to stop in their tracks. They both watched at the child slightly moved before settling down, signaling that she's still asleep. Both Dr. Nile and Pixis sighed in relief.

"Dr. Nile, you must calm yourself down. I'll tell you everything I can, but for now I ask you, do you trust me?"

Dr. Nile let go of Commander Pixis and took a step back.

"I trust you Commander Pixis."

Commander Pixis smiled.

"Good. Now, I can't tell you with whom she imprinted herself on yet. And before you object," Commander Pixis raised a hand to stop Dr. Nile from speaking. "I would rather you to see who it was that she imprinted on, but I can't show you to them yet. The reason why, is because _Safe-haven_ isn't built yet. We have one more week until it's done, then she'll be moved to _Safe-haven_ with no problems. But we have a bigger problem to deal with first."

Commander Pixis eyed the sleeping child with a stern look.

"We must make sure that she doesn't wake up first."

* * *

 _-Year 845 *two months before fall of Shinganshina*_

 _A tall, slender looking man approached a luxurious estate house gate. Standing on the otherside of the gate were two older couple. The woman approached the gate in desperation._

" _Dr. Yaeger, thank goodness you have come."_

 _Dr. Yaeger smiled._

" _I got here as soon as I got your message. Now tell me what happened?"_

 _The older gentleman opened the estate gate, while he did this he spoke._

" _Well, our granddaughter, as you know, got very sick with a high fever two weeks ago. Now, we gave her the medicine that you gave us for her fever."_

 _Dr. Yaeger walked onto the compound as the gate was shut behind him. Looking around he could see no one else outside. Though this is a huge estate owned by Rod Reiss. However, Dr. Yaeger has yet seen a single yard servant since he stood outside the estate._

" _Did the fever went away after you gave her the medicine?"_

" _Yes," The woman said as she walked behind Dr. Yaeger. "The fever went away but it came back three and a half days ago."_

"So…Then it worked." _Dr. Yaeger thought to himself._

" _Are there any one else here besides you two? Family members? Friends?"_

 _The older man shook his head. "No, we sent the servants home as your letter instructed. And her father isn't here, nor her mother."_

" _Hmm."_

 _Dr. Yaeger stopped in front of the house and turned to the older couple._

" _I want you two to stay here outside."_

" _I should come in with you." The older man said._

" _No." Dr. Yaeger said sternly. "I need to be alone with her. Only after I am finished with my work would you be able to see her. For now, it'll be best for her if I am alone. And whatever you do, don't come in."_

 _The man inhaled deeply and nodded. With that Dr. Yaeger entered the house alone. He quickly looked around the inside of the house. Then went up the stairs towards the upper floors. He soon heard heavily breathing coming from one of the rooms. Entering the room, he noticed the 10-year old girl under the covers. She turned to him once she heard the door opening. Dr. Yaeger smiled._

" _Historia, it's Dr. Yaeger. Do you remember me?"_

 _Historia breathed deeply as she panted, but she shook her head._

" _I remember you. You gave me some medicine to help me."_

 _Historia saw Dr. Yaeger grinned._

" _You still have your memories, that's good."_

 _Historia was a bit confused about this statement._

" _How is that good, Dr. Yaeger?"_

 _Dr. Yaeger laughed as he answered._

" _Because, it means that your condition will get better. Now then," Dr. Yaeger took a chair and sat down. "can you sit for me? I need to look you over."_

 _Historia continued to pant, but she nodded and slowly, very slowly, sat up. Though weaken by the fever, Historia was able to sit up. Once Historia sat up, Dr. Yaeger took a look at her vital signs. Her eyes could still see, her ears were in working order. Her throat was a bit sore, but nothing too serious. Soon, it was time for Dr. Yaeger to get down to what he needed to do._

" _Alright, Historia, I need you to get undressed."_

 _If Historia wasn't already red, she would be. But Historia knows that Dr. Yaeger was there to help her get better. Just like before. Nodding, Historia slipped her sweat-soaked nightgown that she was wearing off her body. Feeling the cool air hit her body, cause some relief for Historia as she slightly shivered. Dr. Yaeger took the blankets off the bed before turning his attention back to the young Historia._

" _You have to take off your underwear as well, Historia. But don't you worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Understand?"_

 _Historia slowly nodded and did as she told. She took off her small underwear. With in a few moments, she sat on the bed completely nude. Dr. Yaeger meanwhile, had grabbed somethings out of his bag. Once he has the items, he walked back to Historia._

" _All right Historia, now I need to you lie down for me, OK?"_

 _Historia, did as she's told and laid down on her back. Then Dr. Yaeger looked down on her._

" _Now, I want you to relax. I'm going to touch your body, but only for medical purposes. I need to know if there's any short of things that shouldn't there. Understand?"_

 _Historia could feel her heart beating quickly, and she was nervous about what's going to happen. But she nodded. And as soon as she nodded, Dr. Yaeger placed his hands on her. Historia gasp, as Dr. Yaeger was gently feeling around her upper shoulders. She could feel Dr. Yaeger massage some spots with his hands and fingers. Then she felt him go lower. His hands would at times skim over certain areas, while massaging others. This caused strange sensations to wash over Historia, as she continued to gasp and slightly squirm under Dr. Yaeger's touch. Gripping tightly against the bed sheets. Then she gasped loudly when Dr. Yaeger's fingers and hands went over her small nipples. Her body arched as her legs pushed her lower body off the bed. Dr. Yaeger lifted his hands away from Historia._

" _It's alright Historia. How are you feeling?"_

 _Historia was panting slightly hard, as she looked at Dr. Yaeger._

" _I feel weird, strange sensations."_

"This is working a lot better than I had hope."

" _That means, you are maturing. It's a completely normal experience. Understand?"_

 _Historia nodded as she gripped the sheets tighter. She felt Dr. Yaeger placed his hands on her again. And just like before, the strange sensations continue to shoot through her body. Especially in her chest area. A few moments later, Dr. Yaeger moved from her chest and down to her stomach. Historia, lightly started to giggled as she felt Dr. Yaeger fingers around the navel._

" _That tickles, Dr. Yaeger."_

 _Dr. Yaeger smiled and started feeling Historia's waist. And soon, he reached Historia's lower region. Then Historia quickly balled up out of fear. Causing Dr. Yaeger to remove his hands._

" _Dr. Yaeger, no!"_

" _Historia," Dr. Yaeger said softly. "it's alright."_

 _Dr. Yaeger knew that Historia was a bit frighten._

" _I'm not here to hurt you, remember? I'm a doctor. And as a doctor, it is my job to make sure that you are healthy, understand?"_

 _Historia slowly nodded. And with reassurance from Dr. Yaeger, she opened herself back up. Slowly, Dr. Yaeger parted Historia legs, though Historia at times would close them out of embarrassment. But she trusted Dr. Yaeger, and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Dr. Yaeger, waited for a few moments to let Historia relax. Then slowly, very slowly he placed a hand over her lower region. Almost on instinct, Historia closed her legs from the touched. Only for Dr. Yaeger to reassure her once more. Once her legs parted once again, Dr. Yaeger continued his examination. Historia, once again felt something, only slightly stronger._

" _D-Dr. Yaeger, I-I feel so strange."_

 _Historia let out a loud cry as her back arched. While it was a few minutes, to Historia it felt like an eternity. An eternity feeling something new, and strange, as she gasped out loud. But soon she felt Dr. Yaeger hands leave her private region and move along her legs. Historia, was slightly breathless once Dr. Yaeger placed her legs back on the bed. Her mind a bit hazy from a mixture of the fever, and the sensations._

" _You did a good job, Historia. You are going to grow up very healthy."_

 _Historia smiled at that thought. Then she felt her arms, being raised._

" _Alright Historia. Now I need to do a procedure. This is a necessary thing for me to do, understand?"_

 _Historia nodded in acknowledgement._

" _Good. Now, I need to restrain your arms and legs. This is a safety measure. Understand?"_

 _Historia didn't understand, but she nodded as Dr. Yaeger restrained her both her arms and legs. Once she was restrained, and Dr. Yaeger had her pull against the restraints to make sure that she won't get free. Then he reached into his bag, and Historia watched, eyes wide as Dr. Yaeger pulled out a a small bottle of alcohol and a syringe. She then watched as Dr. Yaeger as he hoovered over her body. She then felt, Dr. Yaeger hand rubbing over her lower abdomen. She felt like something was wrong here, but Dr. Yaeger was here to make her better. Whatever it was he was going to do, hopefully it'll be over soon._

" _Now prepare yourself Historia." Dr. Yaeger said as he prepared to do what he needed to do. "This is going to hurt."_

 _Historia, watched as the needle pierced her._

* * *

Krista woke up screaming as she sat up in bed. Panting, she tried to slow down her beating heart. Yet for some reason, she felt a small about of pain in her lower abdomen. A hand on her shoulder caused Krista to turned her head.

"Krista, are you alright?"

Krista smiled as she spoke.

"I'm fine Ymir, just had a bad dream."

Ymir eyebrow arch at this statement.

"Oh. What was your dream about, that made you scream?"

Krista took a moment and tried to recall what her dream was about. But was it a dream? Or was it a memory? Either way, Krista tried to recall what it was that she dreamt about, but was unable to at this moment.

"Sorry Ymir, I can't seem to recall what the dream was about."

Ymir studied Krista face and saw no deceit on her face. This caused Ymir to sigh in relief as she handed Krista a glass of water.

"Never mind about the dream right now Krista. Here, drink some water. You must be thirsty."

True to Ymir's word, Krista noticed that she was parched. So, she took the glass of water and drunk it. While Krista was drinking, Ymir got up and started to leave the room. Krista saw this and called out to her.

"Um, Ymir. Where are you going?"

Ymir stopped at the door frame and looked back at Krista.

"To find you something to eat. You must be starving. We'll talk some more when I get back."

With that Ymir left the room and out of sight. Krista sighed softly before finishing her water. Then she took this time to take a look at her surroundings. Almost immediately she noticed that she wasn't in her room at the barracks. Instead, it looked like she was in the hospital.

" _Huh? This room…looks like the hospital that I would volunteer at._ "

Krista then noticed a nurse coming in the room.

"Um, nurse?"

The nurse walked over to Krista and smiled.

"Why, good afternoon Miss Lenz. It seems that you are doing well."

Krista was a bit confused at this statement.

"Um…I'm not sure what you mean by that?"

The nurse studied Krista's face and softly sighed. She then grabbed a chair and sat down beside Krista's bed.

"Tell me what was the last thing you remembered before waking up in this room?"

Krista was a bit confused as to what this nurse was getting at. But seeing as she remembers leaving the Garrison HQ after talking with Commander Pixis with Eren, but nothing after that until she woke up.

"The last thing I remember was leaving the Garrison Headquarters, after talking with Commander Pixis. Then I woke up here, why? Did something happen?"

The nurse looked over Krista as she wrote somethings down. Then after a moment of silence, the nurse spoke.

"Nothing serious. You just rest and the doctor will be here shortly."

With that the nurse left before Krista could say anything. Krista sighed in annoyance as she flopped back down on the bed.

" _Why am I in the hospital?_ "

Hearing light breathing, Krista turned her attention to the left. There in another bed lie Eren, fast asleep.

" _Eren?_ "

Hearing footsteps, Krista turned to see a doctor coming walking in.

"Ah, so you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"A bit confused." Krista answered. "Why am I in the hospital?"

The doctor smiled softly as he looked over some papers in his hands.

"You fell unconscious, we have eyewitnesses tell us that you and that young man there, were walking when all of a sudden you two collapsed. Seeing that you are now awake, I'll need to do some test before I can conclude my report."

"Um, doctor?"

"Yes, my child?"

Krista quickly looked over at Eren, who made no movement, then she looked back at the doctor.

"H-How long were we out?"

The doctor sat down in the chair by Krista's hospital bed.

"I'm afraid you and your friend have been unconscious for two days."

This statement shocked Krista.

" _Two days?!_ "

"Now, I'm going to conduct my test now. So, first thing I'm going to do is to check your vision."

For the next ten minutes, the doctor conducted his test to make sure nothing was wrong. Seeing Krista follow his directions with no trouble, along with her passing all the test he gave, he got to his conclusion.

"So, doctor, what happened to me?"

The doctor smiled as he stood up. "You passed out from a combination of stress and fatigue. Most likely from going on a mission beyond the walls. As long as you rest up, you'll be good in a couple of days. I'll contact Commander Erwin and you should be good to leave in a couple of hours."

With that the doctor left Krista alone. After the doctor left, she was visited by her friends as Ymir returned with some food. As they were conversion, Eren woke up and noticed the talking. The doctor came back and checked on Eren, but he too was cleared to leave in a couple of hours.

Eren and Krista were both released from the hospital a couple of hours later. Soon, however, they were both put to work in cleaning the barracks by Captain Levi.

"Oi, Captain Levi. Both Krista and I have just been released from the hospital. And you are putting us to work?"

Captain Levi just stared at Eren. Levi was currently in his cleaning uniform with a mop and bucket. He had just given Krista a broom and Eren some rags and cleaning supplies.

"Commander Erwin gave me specific orders that you two aren't allowed to train. He also wants you two to rest up for a few days, but the barracks needs to be clean first. So, you two are going to help me clean, as Commander Erwin put me in charge of you two."

Eren just gritted his teeth and stared fiery death glares at Levi.

"Um, Captain Levi?"

Levi turned to Krista and acknowledge her.

"What is it shrimp?"

"Um…Do you want me to sweep all of the floors? Or just the rooms?"

Levi sighed heavily as he is wasting time answering stupid questions.

"Lenz, all I want from you is to sweep the floors in the hallway. After that you may rest. Yaeger, you however, must wipe down all of the walls, ceilings, doors, door frames cabinets, cupboards and beds. Only after that will I allow you to rest."

Eren just stood with his mouth open and before he could protest, Levi walked away from them. Eren clenched the rags in his hands, as Krista turned her attention to him. Then after a moment, Eren threw the rags onto the ground.

"DAMN IT! Who does that jerk think he is? We got hospitalized for several days due to stress and fatigue from the mission and got exhausted. Now that we get out, and instead of resting we are put straight to work. What kind of bullshit is this?!"

Krista just stared at Eren as he was ranting. She couldn't help but admire the fact that Eren just spoke what was on his mind.

"You know Eren it could be worst."

Eren glared at Krista while she continued to smile. He doubts that anything could be worse than cleaning.

"How?"

"You could be replacing the tiles on the roof, while trying to fix the chimney."

Eren thought about that as he looked up at the roof of the barracks. He certainly didn't want to be up there. Just then the sound of Levi caught both Eren and Krista's attention.

" _Oi! Eren, I forgot to mentioned something about the roof_."

Quickly with great speed, Eren ran inside the barracks to start cleaning. While Krista slowly followed behind, smiling at the fact that while Eren could face a hundred Titans, he will not show fear. But when it comes to Captain Levi, he kind of cowers. Krista giggles to herself as she started entering the front entrance.

" _Mommy._ "

Hearing the whisper in her ear, Krista turned towards the setting sun. Krista was a bit confused as she looked around. However, there was no one around. Only Levi as he was getting more water in his bucket. And of course, Eren, who she could hear swearing up a storm as he started to clean. Thinking it was her imagination, Krista went inside to start sweeping. Maybe she's more tired than she thought if she is hearing voices. The sooner she gets done, the sooner she could rest.

* * *

Five days passed without much happening. Krista and Eren were able to get the cleaning done, though Krista was done _way_ before Eren was. But for the next several days both Eren and Krista took the small leave from scouting to rest up. The 59th Expedition took it's toll harder on them than they realized. They only saw their friends when they came back to the barracks in the evening. Apparently, from what Krista and Eren were told, Commander Erwin was pushing everyone even harder in their training. What for, no one could tell? Some, like Jean and Connie, commented that they might be going on another expedition. Though, Reiner, Bertholdt and Armin stated that if they were going on another expedition, it won't happen for a couple of months.

Soon, Eren and Krista rejoined their friends in training. They soon found out why everyone was tired. Erwin, would run mock Expeditions with Titan Stands. To better prepare the scouts as they rode their horses. The training consisted of traveling. Starting at Trost the scouts would travel north to Ehrmich District while trying to avoid the "Titans" as much as possible. The only way the scouts were given permission to attack the "Titans," were if they or the group they were with encountered four or more "Titans." Then they would have to decide if they would attack or run away. If they chose to attack, they only had 30 seconds to attack the "Titans." If they didn't kill all of the "Titans" within that timeframe, they were to fire purple flares in the air to signal that they, or the group they were with are dead. From what Eren and Krista soon found out was that purple flares were going off constantly. As once a scout was "dead," they would take their horse back to Trost.

Normally, Eren could use his Titan powers to deal with the "Titans." But he was under orders to not use his Titan powers during the exercise. So, within the first hour of training, Eren ended up by himself and was surrounded by six "Titans." How he ended up by himself he didn't know. Choosing to fight he only managed to kill four of them in the 30 seconds. Only because another "Titan" jumped out of nowhere, blindsiding him as he got hit in the face. Falling to the ground caused Eren to groan in pain as his last ten seconds ran out. Someone, obviously, forgot to tell him about hidden "Titans" jumping out randomly. Firing a purple flare into the air, caused the worst thing to happen. Erwin fired a yellow flare into the air to signal that the mission has been aborted. Basically, what the flare said was "Eren Yaeger died. Hole won't be sealed. Humanity is doomed."

So Eren, went back to Trost and waited with the others who had "died" during the exercise. Since it'll take a while for everyone to get back to Trost. Once Eren got back to Trost he was surprised that both Jean and Sasha were "dead."

"Jean? Sasha? You both died?"

Sasha just smiled sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hee-hee, yeah. I ended up running into about five "Titans" and accidently ran into Jean."

Eren looked at Jean who was red from embarrassment as he looked away from Eren.

"Wow. I'm more surprised that you two didn't stabbed each other."

"SHUT UP! What about you? Huh? You died and cost us the mission!"

Eren narrowed his eyes as he cursed.

"I know that. You don't think that I can't feel that? The disappointment that not know my friends' fate. Are they alive? Are they dead? In the first 30 minutes of this exercise all I could think about was the first expedition that we went on. While I watched as purple flares danced through the air, people sacrificing their lives, so that I can live just to save humanity. You don't think I can't feel that burden?"

Jean sighed heavily as he placed his hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Eren, I may not know the burden you bear. But the thing is that even though I 'died' in this exercise. All I could think about is that, if you could complete your mission and plug up the hole, then my death would have meaning. Knowing that I died to bring humanity from the brink of extinction, that I lived and fulfilled my purpose. Then I would die happy…But you dying totally ruined that."

With that Jean headbutted Eren and knocked him to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for jackass?"

"That's for dying." Jean then offered a hand to Eren. "And this is me forgiving you for dying."

Eren just sighed deeply before smiling. Taking Jean's hand Eren was pulled up off the ground. While dusting himself off, Sasha spoke up.

"So, Eren how did you died?"

Eren looked at Sasha for a second confused. Then he got what she was referring to.

"Oh, I facing six 'Titans.' I killed four of them and before I could go in for the kill on my fifth one, a seventh 'Titan' came out of nowhere and blindsided me. I got hit in the face and fell to the ground. Knocked a tooth out."

Jean started laughing at Eren, which caused the latter to growl in anger. Soon, the remaining scouts arrived back to the starting point. Once everyone was here, Commander Erwin started speaking.

"Alright scouts, I'm not sure what most of you are thinking. But I know what I am thinking. How many of you ran into four or more 'Titans?'"

Erwin watched as most of the scouts who "died," raised their hands. Erwin sighed, as he spoke again.

"And how many you decided that since these aren't 'real Titans,' you decided to attack?"

Once more, majority of the scouts who "died," (with exception of some who put their hands down,) kept their hands up. Seeing this Erwin sighed.

"I know that it is easier to convince oneself to say, 'These Titans are fake. I'll put up a fight.' Remember, that real Titans won't just stand still and let you kill them, they'll put up a fight. Which is why if you need to retreat, do so. Don't throw your lives away mindlessly. As scouts our first priority is to study Titans behavior to learn more about these monsters. Understand?"

The entire Survey Corps saluted and yelled out, "YES, SIR!"

Erwin smiled at his scouts.

" _It seems that I got through with some of them. This exercise is design to get them all use to making quick decisions. While I can't make this as realistic as fighting real Titans, I hope this will increase the survival rate of the Corps._ "

"Commander Erwin."

Erwin turned to see Levi standing beside him.

"What is it Levi?"

Levi pointed to several Garrison soldiers standing a bit away.

"Those two Garrison soldiers told me that they need to talk with you."

Erwin nodded and said, "Alright, I'll speak to them." He then turned his attention to his scouts. "For now, I want you all to prepare for another run. Take this time to stock up and replenish any Titan Blades and gas. I shall be back soon."

Commander Erwin walked to the two Garrison soldiers. Both of them saluted, and one of them handed Erwin a piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow, Erwin took the paper, opened it and read it. After reading it, he turned to the two Garrison soldiers and nodded. With that they left, having completed their duties. Erwin thought deeply to himself before heading back to his scouts. Then he called out two names.

"Mr. Yaeger! Miss Lenz! Come to me!"

Eren, who was filling up on gas, turned and went to Erwin. He was confused as to what Erwin wanted with him. Walking to Erwin, Eren could see Krista running up to him.

"Eren, what does Commander Erwin want with us?"

Eren sighed heavily, for he was getting kind of tired from all of these so-called meetings.

"I'm not sure."

Whatever Commander Erwin wants with them, it can't be any worst than cleaning the barracks when they were supposed to be resting.

* * *

Eren and Krista stood outside Commander Pixis office. What the Commander wanted with them this time is a mystery. Though both Eren and Krista could hear crying coming from inside the office.

"Hmm, I wonder who's crying in there?" Eren stated.

Before Krista could respond, Commander Pixis office door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Yaeger and Miss Lenz, please come on in."

Eren and Krista looked at each other before walking into the office. Entering the office, they saw a nurse holding a small crying child.

"Hey, now. Hush little one."

Commander Pixis closed the door and spoke loud over the crying.

"Sorry to call you two in on such a short notice. But as you can hear we got a small problem."

Eren looked over at the crying child for a second, before turning his attention to Pixis. Krista meanwhile, kept her attention on the crying child.

"But first, do you recognize this child?"

The nurse brought the crying child over to Eren and Krista. And almost immediately the child looked at them and stopped crying. The child looked over them and laughed and reached out to them. Quickly, Krista held out her arms and took the child.

"Oh my god, it's you." Krista lifted up child eye level. "How are you?"

The child laughed as she grabbed a hold of Krista's cheek.

"Mama." The child said causing Krista to stare at her in shock.

The nurse meanwhile, sighed in relief once the crying stopped as she walked out of the office.

"Thank goodness."

Eren looked away from the Krista and the child and looked at Commander Pixis.

"What's the meaning of this Commander? I thought you said she was supposed to be adopted?"

Commander Pixis just smiled. "I did say that, yes. But that was before she woke up."

Both Eren and Krista were confused at this statement.

"What do you mean, Commander?" Krista asked as she held the child.

The Commander sighed. "As you can hear, the child isn't crying anymore since she laid eyes on you two."

Eren just shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't mean anything."

Pixis just sighed. "It does when the child has been crying for the past week nonstop, whenever she's awake." Eren and Krista were shocked as the listen to Pixis continue. "Now, I know that this isn't what you two are probably expecting. But for unknown reasons, this child has taken a liking to you two. And no matter who we bring in, this child refuses to settle down. Which is why, under orders, I brought you two in here today."

Eren turned to look down at the child in Krista arms. The child was currently hugging Krista and Eren could tell that the child had a grip on her. It seems like the child was terrified to be left behind. Eren stared at the child and the child stared back intensely. Her teal-green tear stained eyes piercing his own green eyes. Like she is asking, "Why did you leave?" Breaking his sight from the child, (who pressed her face deeper into Krista's neckline,) Eren turned back to Pixis. Pixis was staring intensely at the two scouts. Eren opened his mouth to speak.

"What you are saying? That you want Krista and me to take care of this child. Is that what you are saying?" Eren asked.

"Yes."

Krista eyes went wide, as she turned to Pixis.

"Eren and I can't take care of this child! We aren't in love with each other. We are both in the military. And even if we weren't in the military, we have no way to take care of this child! We aren't parent material!"

Commander Pixis didn't reply, as he turned his attention from Lenz to Yaeger.

"And your thoughts on this Yaeger?"

Eren sighed deeply as he looked at Commander Pixis with narrowed eyes.

"Commander, let's say for a moment that Krista and I aren't going to take care of this child. That we refused. What would happen?"

Commander Pixis sighed heavily as he turned around and looked outside the window. For a few moments he stayed silent.

"The order to take care of the child comes down from Zachary who was told by the King. Should you two refuse, you both shall be arrested and put into jail for treason. Then you both shall be executed as enemies against humanity. The child shall then die."

Krista gasped as she instinctively clutched the child closer to her body. Eren just grits his teeth as he angerly stares at Pixis.

"So basically, Krista and I have only two choices. Accept this child or die?"

Pixis silently sighed as he turned around to face Eren and Krista.

"I know that this is a harsh burden to place on you two. But believe me when I say this, this is for the survival of humanity. You accepted the mission to save humanity, when you put on your uniforms every day. If you want a moment to talk about it to each other, you may stand outside. But I must have an answer when you come back inside."

Krista turned to move outside, but Eren refused to move. This caught Krista by surprise, as she stood there watching Eren.

"There's nothing to talk about outside, Commander."

Pixis eyed Eren as he spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"When given the choice of living or dying, most people will always choose life. Which is why there's nothing to talk about. Krista and I will take care of the child."

Krista eyes widen as she looked down at the child in her arms. Asleep and calm, the child silently breathed in and out. Pixis mentally smiled as he spoke.

"Is this something you agree with Krista?"

"Um…"

Krista wasn't prepared to speak. She was hoping to talk to Eren about it outside of the office, but as she looked down at the child, something stirred in her. Taking in the fact that should she refused, she'll end her life. But should she accept? What would she get out of it? Sighing to herself, Krista couldn't dismiss the fact that there was something about this child that draws to her. Looking at Pixis, she made up her mind.

"Yes." Krista said after a few moments of silence. "I'll help take care of the child."

Smiling to himself, Pixis then walked to his desk. He then pulled out some papers and place them on top of his desk. Pixis then sat down in his chair and turned to Eren and Krista.

"Alright, before I let you two go, you both needs to sign this paperwork."

Eren rose an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing much, this paper is just an agreement that you both will accept this child under certain conditions."

"Conditions?" Krista asked.

Pixis nodded his head as he held his canteen. "Yes, the first condition, or order since this is from Zachary. Is that you both agree to be escorted to your new residence. And that you won't discuss anything pertaining the child or your new residence. You'll still be in the Survey Corps, since you'll still have your duties. But you'll not live in the Survey Barracks. Instead you two are to live together and help raise the child. The second condition is that you two and her be baptized in the Church of the Walls."

Eren and Krista were shock at that last one. Why would all three of them have to be baptized?

"Um, Sir?"

Pixis looked up from the papers and answered. "Yes, Miss Lenz?"

"That second condition. Do we have to have the child be baptized? And not only that, but do Eren and I have to be baptized as well?"

Pixis nodded as he answered Krista's questions. "Yes, Krista. This has to happen for two reasons. One is for the child to be raised with the ideals to help humanity. The second is to show faith that you two will be able to raise the child."

Eren crossed his arms as he glared at Pixis. "Any other conditions that we have to abide by?"

"Just one more condition. You both must agree that one of you will stay behind from going on a Scouting Expedition, to raise the child. You can switch off if you want, but when an Expedition comes up, you must choose who stays. Zachary has already spoke to Commander Erwin about this, so you won't have to explain when you get back. But you are to inform Commander Erwin, or any of your Commanders, within 24-48 hours of an expedition."

Krista turned to Eren with a concern look. Eren looked at Krista and saw that she was silently asking him a question.

" _Are you OK with this?_ "

Sighing deeply, Eren looked at Pixis. This was a lot of conditions for a small child. There's a reason behind it but what? Eren was kind of regretting agreeing in taking care of the child. Especially, for a child that isn't even his, nor Krista's for that matter. But it was either this or being arrested for treason. No going back now.

"Any more conditions that we need to know?" Eren asked.

Pixis shook his head. "No, those three conditions are it. If neither of you two have any objections, I'll collect your signatures now."

Pixis held out a pen for them to sign. Krista was a bit hesitant in signing, but Eren grabbed the pen without saying anything. He then signed the paper stating that he agreed with the conditions in taking care of the child. Seeing Eren signing, Krista then stepped in and signed as well. Watching the two scouts signing, Pixis smiled at their resolve. Once both Eren and Krista signed the agreement, Pixis then placed another paper in front of them.

"Now, you both need to sign this adoption form. And of course, you have to decide on what to name the child. You don't have give a name now, but you both shall present one at your baptism in a week or two. I'll send a message the day before, after I speak with Minister Nick, whom shall be the one to baptize you three."

Eren inwardly tsk at hearing Minister Nick name. After all, he was very vocal about wanting him dead at his trial three or so months ago. However, there's nothing that he can do right now. He just wants to get this over with as soon as possible. He and Krista have a lot to speak about in private. Quickly, Eren and Krista signed the adoption papers. Which basically means, that they were now parents to this blonde child. After they were done signing, almost immediately at that moment, Pixis office door opened.

Turning around, Eren and Krista watched as two people came walking in. The taller of the two, Eren recognized, was Minister Nick. The second older person neither Eren nor Krista recognized at all.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Commander Pixis." The older man said apologizing to the Commander.

Commander Pixis just smiled as he answered. "It's fine Dr. Nile. If you'd give me just a moment, I just need to finish with Mr. Yaeger, Miss Lenz."

"Of course," Dr. Nile said as both him and Minister Nick left the office.

"Now then," Pixis said regaining Eren and Krista's attention. "Mr. Yaeger, Miss Lenz, if you go downstairs, you'll see two Garrison soldiers, both of which you already know. They shall escort you both and your new _daughter_ to your new home."

Eren gave a salute, while Krista just slightly bowed. And with that they both exited Pixis office. As they were exiting the office, they walked by Dr. Nile and Minister Nick. Both stared at the two scouts, but what caught their eye was the small child in Miss. Lenz arms. But before either of them could process what they saw, Eren and Krista walked away and down the stairs. Walking into Pixis office, Minister Nick started to speak.

"Commander Pixis, that child. Is-"

"Yes, she is. But first close the door."

Dr. Nile closed the door and walked over to Commander Pixis. Commander Pixis was taking a drink from his canteen. Once he was done, he spoke.

"Now, I know you have questions Minister Nick."

"Of course, I fucking have questions! That child is uncovered! And not only that but no one knows she who she is. And she is with the Titan Shifter Eren Yaeger! H-How did that happened?"

Dr. Niles listened to Minister Nick's rant, before he too added his thoughts.

"Commander, is it wise to leave her? After all what if _they_ find out about her, and discovered who she _really_ is?"

Dot Pixis sighed heavily. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, I sent Yaeger and Lenz on the 59th Expedition to retrieve the child and bring her back. However, due to certain instances involving the Titans, all but two of the Garrison soldiers sent to protect the child perished. And with the death of Nurse Bloom, they didn't know anything about the child. The child imprinted on both Yaeger and Lenz when they removed the sheet covering. As to wither _they_ will find out about the child is uncertain. That's something to be discussed later, for now I need to talk you about something Minister Nick."

Nick and Dr. Nile both stood, and listen to Commander Pixis as he spoke. Hearing that Pixis had something important to say, caused Nick to think very carefully.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

Pixis took a seat and bid the others to do the same. Now, all three men were sitting down, as Pixis placed his elbows on the desk.

"Minister Nick, when would you like to baptize _them_?"

Nick rose an eyebrow at Pixis question.

"I'm not sure what you mean Commander? Baptize whom?"

Pixis sighed as he stared at the two men in front of him.

"What I mean, is that since I have placed the child's care into the hands of both Mr. Yaeger and Miss. Lenz, due to the fact that the child imprinted herself on them, I had them both agree that they and the child _must_ be baptized into the Church of the Walls."

This caused Nick to shoot straight out of his chair and slammed his hands on Pixis desk.

"WHAT?!"

"I know that this is sudden-"

"You bet it is sudden! Why would I baptize Mr. Yaeger?! What purpose is there for me to do that?!"

Commander Pixis waited for Nick to settle down. Once he saw that Nick was waiting for a reply, Pixis spoke.

"Minister Nick, we need people to _fight_ for humanity. Not _against_ it. Now, I initially thought that you would be for, having Mr. Yaeger baptized to show that he is willingly for stand for humanity. Am I wrong?"

Nick listened to Pixis as he sat back down. Having Yaeger be baptized into the Church will probably have mix reviews to certain members. But would Yaeger agree to it? Especially since he advocated to have Yaeger killed.

"Commander, while that would be a great moral booster, there are going to be members who will be against it. Plus, even if I want to baptize the Titan Shifter, there's no way he's going to agree with it."

"If he's already agreed to do it? Would you do it?"

Nick looked at Pixis in shock.

"W-What do you mean? There's no way he'd agree to something like that."

Commander Pixis gave Nick a piece of paper. Nick grabbed it and started to read it. It says.

 _Yaeger, Eren, and Lenz, Krista,_

 _Agree to care for the child of unknown origins. Under the following conditions;_

 _1\. That we are to be escorted to our new residence. Location withheld. That we will not discuss anything pertaining to our location nor the child. That we are to live together and help raise the child. While still maintaining our duties to the Survey Corps._

 _2\. That we will, along with the child, be baptized in the Church of the Walls. To show our support of humanity._

 _3\. We agree that one of us will stay behind from going on a Scouting Expedition, to raise the child. And to bring the decision to Commander Erwin, or the current Commander in command, of our decision within 24-48 hours of an Expedition mission_

 _Signature by:_

 ** _Dot Pixis_**

 _Pixis, Dot (witness)_

 ** _Eren Yaeger, Krista Lenz_**

 _Yaeger, Eren and Lenz, Krista (recipient)_

Nick read the paper multiple times as he stared at both Miss. Lenz, and Mr. Yaeger's signatures. The room was silent as information were being processed. Dr. Nile looked towards Pixis.

"Commander Pixis, what about Commander Erwin? Surely, he won't just allow this to happen without his say?"

Pixis sighed. "Commander Erwin, while he voiced his concern, stated that he would support Zachary and the King. Unfortunately, he doesn't know where the location we are sending them to."

Nick placed the paper back on Pixis desk and sat back and sighed.

"Minister Nick," Pixis started calling for his attention. "I need your answer concerning Yaeger, Lenz and the child."

Nick looked at Pixis for a moment before standing up. Then he turned around started heading towards the door. Pixis didn't say anything, along with Dr. Nile. They watched as Nick froze at the door, and turned his head.

"I'll do it. I'll baptize Yaeger, Lenz and the child. I'll do it next week. This might upset some members but I'll make it work somehow."

With that Nick, left the office leaving the two older men alone. For now, he has some convincing to do. Pixis smiled as Nick left his office, then he turned his attention to Dr. Nile who started to leave as well.

"I'll leave you tonight Commander Pixis."

"Just a moment, Dr. Nile."

Dr. Nile looked at Pixis, who sighed.

"I'm going to need to send a nurse over to _Safe-haven_ to help with the child. Yaeger and Lenz will have their hands full in adjusting to their new 'life' you could say. They're going to have to deal with a lot of stress that they will not be used to."

Dr. Nile nodded in response.

"If I understand what you are saying, it's that you want me to find a nurse that will be willing to abandon her life to help take care of the child?"

Pixis nodded and took a drink. "More or less."

"And you want me to pick out the nurse?" Dr. Nile sighed and nodded. "Very well, I'll pick out a nurse. I'm assuming you have a list already made?"

Pixis, smiled and pulled out a small stack of papers.

"Here you go. Now you'll find them in the Hospital waiting room. If you could pick one as soon as possible."

Dr. Nile nodded and left. Once Dr. Nile left, Pixis sat down for a moment. Then he got up and looked outside the window.

" _It feels like it's going to be a long night_."

* * *

After leaving Commander Pixis office, Eren and Krista walked downstairs. Upon reaching the first floor, Eren and Krista noticed two familiar Garrison soldiers. Smiling, Eren walked up to them.

"Hannes, Peter, how are you two doing?"

Hannes turned to Eren and smiled brightly.

"Eren, my boy, it's so good to see you." He then turned towards Krista. "And Miss. Lenz so nice to see you again."

Krista smiled sweetly and bowed slightly. "Nice to see you as well."

Hannes just grinned as he scratched the back of his head. Eren, meanwhile, shook Peters hand in greeting.

"How are you Peter?"

"Oh, just fine. Hannes and I were given the order to escort you and Miss. Lenz to your new place."

Eren's face fell as he spoke. "'New place.' Do you know where this 'place' is?"

Peter noticed Eren's reaction and turned to Hannes. Hannes looked at Eren in concern, and sighed heavily.

"Eren," Hannes started. "We wouldn't be escorting you if we didn't. We have a wagon ready to carry you two outside. We're going to take you straight to your new home."

"What about our personal belongings back at the barracks?" Krista asked.

"Don't worry about your belongings." Peter answered. "Your things have already been packed and are on their way to the destination, if they aren't there already. The only thing you two have to worry about is that child and yourselves. Do any of you two have any more questions?"

"Where is this place located?" Eren asked.

"Sorry Eren, but we aren't able to say." Hannes answered. "Anything else?"

Krista stayed silent, while she does have more questions, she's afraid that she won't get any answers. For now, her questions have been answered. Eren however, had a lot of things on his mind, but he too stayed silent. Taking the two scouts silence as a "no," Hannes bid everyone to follow.

"Very well. If you two would follow me, we'll load up the wagon."

With that Eren and Krista followed Hannes outside, with Peter directly behind them. Outside, they were greeted by several horses connected to the wagon. Eren and Krista went to the back of the wagon, with Eren getting on first. He then helped Krista, gently, into the wagon. Hannes took the time to inspect the wagon once more, while Peter loaded the last bit of supplies. Krista sat down and gently moved the child in her arms into a cradle, still holding her tightly. Eren exhaled sharply as he sat down next to Krista. Looking up, Eren saw the stars shining as a full moon continued to rise. Within a few moments, once everything was completed and the three passengers were seated, Hannes and Peter urged the wagon forward. Their destination? For Hannes and Peter, where ever it is that they are heading to. For Eren and Krista, _unknown_.

* * *

 _-Scout Headquarters Mess Hall-_

" _What's taking them so long_?"

Jean looked toward Connie as he sighed.

"What are you going on about now, Connie?"

Connie turned away from the window and towards Jean. Right now, Jean, Sasha, Bertholdt and Reiner were playing cards to pass the time. While, Mikasa, Armin were talking to each other at another table. Ymir was standing by herself and for some reason, Hange and Moblit were here as well, along with other scout members.

"Commander Erwin," Connie said as he looked towards Jean. "he called us all here for some reason. Not only that, but Eren and Krista haven't made it back from where ever it is that Commander Erwin sent them. It's been several hours, and the sun is going down. I'm worried about them."

Jean fold his card hand as he stood up. Walking over to Connie, Jean placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Now Connie, what's there to get worked up about? I'm pretty sure that whatever going on with Eren and Krista, has to do with the last Expedition we went on. They'll be back, so what's the point of worrying over nothing."

Connie smiled for a brief second, then he turned back to the window. Jean rose and eyebrow at Connie's behavior.

"Oi, Connie, what's so interesting outside?"

Connie placed a hand to his chin as he stood in a thinking pose.

"I'm not sure, but I keep seeing some Garrison soldiers over at the barracks."

"What?!"

Jean moved next to Connie and looked out the window as well. Jean statement and movement caught the attention of Reiner, Bertholdt, and Sasha. Those three got up to investigate as Jean moved to the widow. The gathering of the small group of friends caught Mikasa's attention as she stood up and walked over. Looking outside, Jean indeed noticed a handful of Garrison soldiers over at the barracks. They were moving some boxes and crates, but they were also moving some furniture.

"What the hell? What are they doing?"

Soon, everyone was trying to look out the window to see what's going on. So far, the garrison soldiers worked as if what they're doing is completely normal. Though there's a good chance that they knew they were being watched and don't care. Jean stared intensely at some of the items that were being moved.

"Hey, Connie, how long have they been out there?" Reiner asked as he watched the soldiers

"I'm not sure. But I noticed them over there when we were told to wait for Commander Erwin. They've been working since."

Then, Commander Erwin came into view with Captain Levi to the Garrison soldiers. Rico Brzenska who was organizing things around struck up a conversation with Levi and the Commander as they approached her. As the three spoke, the other Garrison soldiers continued working. Then two soldiers brought out a wardrobe. A wardrobe Sasha recognized belongs to Krista.

"Hey, Ymir!"

Ymir, who was still standing away from everyone, started walking to the group at hearing Sasha.

"What do you want?"

Sasha pointed out the window as she turned to face Ymir.

"Isn't that Krista's wardrobe that _was_ in her room?"

Ymir moved to look outside the window. Looking outside, her eyes went wide in shock as she _was_ staring at Krista's wardrobe sitting outside. Anger flared into her eyes as she watched the soldiers load the wardrobe into a wagon.

" _What do they think they are doing with Krista's wardrobe_?!" Ymir hissed as she gripped the window board in anger.

Everyone started to become nervous as they could feel the "Goddess Protector" anger. Jean looked away from Ymir and back to the scene going on outside. Soon, however, Jean noticed that Eren's wardrobe was brought outside.

"Oi, oi! Look right there! The Garrison brought out Eren's wardrobe as well."

Everyone around the window looked and just stared in shock. Mikasa glared her eyes and started to walk away. Armin noticed her leaving and called out to her.

"Mikasa, wait!"

Armin's voice caught everyone's attention, as they all turned and saw that Mikasa was going to head out of the door. Armin, started to run after her, followed by Jean as he pushed through the crowd. Soon, everyone was following Mikasa outside the mess hall. Once outside, Mikasa headed straight towards the Garrison soldiers.

" _MIKASA_!"

Hearing Armin's voice, Commander Erwin, Levi and Rico turned their head. They watched as Mikasa had walked straight towards the soldiers with Eren's wardrobe. The two soldiers were preparing to load Eren's wardrobe, when Mikasa slapped a hand on the furniture. They looked at Mikasa as started to cower at the vide Mikasa was giving off.

" **What do you think you two are doing?** " Mikasa said coldly at the two soldiers.

The two soldiers were frozen in fear as they looked at Mikasa. However, before Mikasa could do or say anything else, Commander Erwin called out to her.

" _AKERMAN STAND DOWN_!"

Mikasa, hearing Commander Erwin, followed orders and backed away from Eren's Wardrobe and the two scared Garrison soldiers. Erwin walked up to Mikasa, who stood still.

"Commander I-"

Erwin held up a hand to Mikasa silencing her.

"Akerman, report back to the Mess Hall. I'll be there to talk with you in a minute."

Mikasa didn't say anything as she walked pass Erwin. Turning to the rest of the Scout Regiment Commander Erwin spoke.

"That goes for the rest of you! Head back to the Mess Hall!" Erwin turned to the two Garrison soldiers and said, "You two, get back to work and load up the rest of _their_ stuff."

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

With that the two soldiers loaded up Eren's Wardrobe and went to grab the final things. Meanwhile, Erwin turned to Levi.

"Levi, head into the Mess Hall, I shall be there shortly."

Levi saluted and left to follow his orders. As Levi left his sight, Erwin sighed heavily as he turned to the wagons. He watched as the Garrison soldiers loaded what's left of Eren's and Krista's belongings. With a nod, Rico smiled apologetically to Erwin and got up on the wagon. Then after a moment or two, the small Garrison unit left. Erwin stared at the wagons until they went out of his sight, then he started walking to the Mess Hall. He had some explaining to do.

Entering the Mess Hall, Erwin heard whatever quite conversation between the Scouts died down. He turned to Levi, who stood by the entrance, and nodded at Levi. Levi then walked to an empty seat. Looking over his scouts, he could tell that they all had questions for him. Sighing silently to himself Commander Erwin spoke.

"Now, I know some of you have questions. Before I ask them what they are, I have several things to say to you all first. The first thing is this, Mr. Yaeger and Miss. Lenz won't be staying at the Scout Barracks anymore."

Just like he predicted, several voices spoke up in shock.

" _WHAT?!_ "

Erwin inwardly sighed as he kept his stern look.

"What do you mean by that Commander?!" Jean stated as he stood up. "Is this a joke?"

In an instant, Levi ran up to Jean with a blade pointing to his throat. Levi stared down Jean as he spoke.

"When has the military ever do "jokes" Kirstein?"

Jean nervously stared back at Levi. A moment later Commander Erwin called out.

"Levi, stand down."

Levi sighed as he put away his blade back in its holder. Then Levi walked back to his seat. Erwin waited for things to settle down a bit before continuing.

"If I could have no more interruptions, I'd like to get done with what I need to say." Commander Erwin paused for a moment before continuing. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, Mr. Yaeger and Miss. Lenz won't be staying at the barracks anymore. The reason behind this I do not know. But what I do know is this. Mr. Yaeger and Miss. Lenz, will still be a part of the Survey Corps, but they have been placed in an undisclosed location. A location known only to a select few in the Garrison Corps, Zachary, and the King. Any more than that I do not know. They'll continue to train with us when possible, but know that they have other duties to attend to. My hope is that this is temporary. Unfortunately, I can't tell you anymore than this. But I'll say this, that they will continue to serve humanity to their fullest and in that aspect, we must trust in them. That is all I have. If any of you Scouts would like to discuss this further, I'll talk with you in my office. For now, get your rest, because we have another hard day of training ahead of us."

With that Erwin left the Mess Hall to let the information he had given to his soldiers sink in. Erwin looked up at the stars. Something he hasn't done in sometime. Hearing the door to the Mess Hall open and close, Erwin turned around. He saw Captain Levi standing in front of him with a stern look like always.

"I'm heading out, Commander."

Erwin nodded and replied. "Good luck, Levi. Make sure you keep an eye on them."

"I will."

With that Levi walked away. Where's he going? Erwin doesn't know, and that frustrated him to no end. He turned and continued his walk to his office. If there's one thing that Erwin hated more, than not knowing enough about the Titans, was not knowing the location of his soldiers. Even though this is for the best, according to Zachary, doesn't mean he has to agree with it.

" _I just hope where ever they are, they're safe. Mr. Yaeger, Miss. Lenz, what have you gotten yourselves into?_ "

* * *

Eren and Krista stayed silent during the trip, as they had a lot to process. Like the fact that they both agreed to raise a child together. And not just any child. A child that they found outside the walls. As they left Trost District, both Eren and Krista were mentally regretting in accepting the child. What sane person would actually agree to live with a complete stranger, with a child that doesn't belong to either of them? Eren doesn't know a lot about Krista, other than the fact that she's kind to everyone. While she is petite, she can hold her own. And Krista, she too doesn't know a lot about Eren, other than he was present when the Colossus Titan and the Armored Titan showed up five years ago. He knew Armin and Mikasa for years, and that he has a strong resolve to kill all Titans in the world. Those were the only things that Krista knows about Eren, besides the obvious Titan Shifter powers. Looking down at the sleeping child in her arms, Krista couldn't help feel that she might not be able to do this. To be able to take care of this child. So, why did she agree to do it?

Sighing softly to herself, Krista turned to face Eren. Eren was looking at the sky, which cause Krista to look as well. Seeing the stars shining brightly caused some short of relief to overcome her. But when she looked back down at the child, she can't help but to think that this might have been a huge mistake. She's going to have to live away from Ymir, the one friend that she has come to trust. So, why did she agree? This child isn't hers. While Pixis spoke that this is an order from Zachary, there was something that wasn't said. Something important. Yet at the same time, she feels that this child is connected to her in some way. But before Krista could dwell on that thought, she felt her consciousness slipped away, as she fell into a deep sleep.

Eren, meanwhile, was having similar thoughts alongside with Krista's, but his thoughts were also on his two friends, Armin, and Mikasa. They both wouldn't be shocked to know that Eren has made another rash decision. But they would be shock in what decision Eren had made. They'd both yell at him, saying along the lines of "You can't take care of a child." Though in Mikasa case it'd probably be more along the lines of "You should've talked to me about this, Eren. You shouldn't make decisions rashly, especially with children." Eren sighed heavily just as he felt something leaning against him. Turning to his right, Eren saw Krista asleep as she leaned against his shoulders. Not wanting to disturbed her, Eren allowed Krista to get some sleep, while he stayed awake. He looked back towards Trost as the District got further and further away. Eren then wondered if any of the others knew that he and Krista won't be coming back to the barracks tonight, or at all? Eren looked down at the two sleeping beings right next to him.

" _I guess this in my new life now, isn't? Did I choose the best decision_?"

 **A/N: That's chapter three. I hope it's to your liking. I'm still not sure if Krista's past memory falls under "sexual" since all Dr. Yaeger was doing was examining her body for any signs of abnormity. But it's mostly language that made this M-rated. Any who, let me know if there's any mistakes that I made. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


	5. Our New Daughter, Our New Cage

**A/N: Welcome back to the fourth official chapter to Our New Daughter. I am having so much fun writing this story. As you can see my fire and ambition to write this story is still strong. I haven't lost the will to write yet, and for your guys sake I hope it'll never come. This chapter will be bit more focused on Eren and Krista's…"homelife" you could say. I'll try my best on this chapter. Just note that I may added somethings that may or may not exist in Attack on Titan. I try to stay true to the world, but sometimes information about certain things aren't available. So, I just went with it. Hopefully this chapter will be interesting enough for you. Enjoy.**

 **Rating: M (This chapter for languge)**

 **Chapter 4: Our New Daughter, Our New Cage**

Eren woke up as he groaned silently. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he lifted his head. As he moved, he could feel some weight on his right side. Eren could also feel, that his right arm was going numb as a result from the weight. Looking down he could see Krista leaning against him. Still asleep, from the sound of her breathing and the way her chest rose. Eren sighed as he looked down at the child in Krista arms. The child was currently awake as she smiled at him. Then the wagon stopped, jerking Krista awake. Krista yawned as she looked up at Eren. Noticing that she was currently leaning against him, Krista lifted her body away from Eren as she slightly blushed.

Eren then lifted his right arm in front of him, sighing in relief as the blood started to run back into his arm.

"Where are we?" Krista asked as she looked down at the child.

"I'm not sure?" Eren answered.

Standing up, Eren started to look around. It was then that he saw, about 50 meters away, stood a house.

" _Alright. Eren, Miss. Lenz, if you could please exit the wagon?_ "

Eren turned to Hannes, who just smiled sympathetically at him. Sighing to himself, Eren quietly bent down and held out his hands towards the child. Krista looked at Eren for a moment before handing the child to him. Taking the child in his arms, Eren looked down at the laughing child. Then he stood up, and started to walk to the edge of the wagon, followed by Krista. Eren then sat down and slid off the wagon safely. He then offered a hand to Krista, freezing her in her tracks, as she looked at him in surprise. Eren, however, didn't move as he continued to stare at Krista. Krista blushed at Eren staring silently at her, while the child just smiled. Hesitantly, Krista took Eren's hand and with his support, she jumped safely onto the ground. Once she was on the ground, Eren let go of Krista's hand. Hannes and Peter moved the cart forward leaving Eren and Krista. They both stared at the cart as it moved closer to the house. They stayed still for a few moments then, together in silence, they started to walk to the house.

Arriving at the front of the house, Eren and Krista just stared in awe at it. The house wasn't huge by the way of the rich and luxurious, but it was still a decent size. They noticed that there were a few Garrison soldiers around the house. Krista looked around and noticed that some of the soldiers were carrying things inside. Soon, however, the child started to get a bit fuzzy in Eren's arms. Eren sighed heavily as he brought his "daughter" to eye level.

"What's wrong?"

Krista just looked over and stared at Eren. Eren eyed the child, who started to lightly cry. Eren brought the child closer to his chest as he started to walk to the opened front doors. Krista had moved slightly to take the child from Eren, but she stopped herself as a thought entered into her mind.

 _She isn't YOUR daughter._

So, Eren walked away as Krista stayed still. Wither or not Eren noticed her, she couldn't tell. But she watched as Eren entered the house. Turning her attention to her left, she watched as Hannes and Peter were unloading the supplies, from the back of the wagon that they came on. Looking down at the ground, Krista started to feel alone. Slowly, very slowly, she walked into the house. The inside was slightly breathtaking for her. For she could tell that this home could house at least 10 people if not slightly more. The living room had some luxurious chairs, not extremely like the nobles. But enough that shows wealth. Hearing crying, Krista started towards the kitchen, where the sound is coming from.

" _Hold on a minute, will you? I'm cutting the apples as fast as I can._ "

Turning around the doorway, Krista could see and hear the child, as she sat in a wooden high chair crying for food. Eren, was busy in the kitchen to make the mush apples that the child likes. Without a noise, Krista walked up to the child and rubbed the top of her head. The child looked up at who touched her, as she started to settle down. Krista grabbed the child's hand and started to hush her.

"Hey now. Shhhh, it's ok."

"Mama."

Krista felt her heart beating harder as she frowned. She looked over the child as she felt the child grabbed a hold of her thumb. The child started to slightly bounce up and down as she kicked her tiny legs. Then, Eren stopped in front of the wooden high chair and grabbed a near by chair. The small, now happy child, turned her attention over to Eren. Eren brought a small spoonful of the mush apples, to the child. Krista watched as the child opened her tiny mouth as wide as possible, and took in the sweet taste of mush apples. Once she was done swallowing, the child opened her mouth again to receive more of her yummy food. For the next five spoonful it was like this. Eren would bring the food to the child. The child would open really wide. The child would slightly chew in a way, shallow and open her mouth once more.

Krista had by this time, sat down in a chair of her own. Especially since the child wouldn't let go of her thump. However, Krista just quietly observed Eren's facial expression. Though Eren kept his hard stare and he hasn't smiled, something that Krista herself hasn't seen in a while. But who could blame him? Krista was in the same boat as Eren. She stared at the child in guilt as she watched her eat another spoonful.

"Can I do it?"

Eren turned towards Krista as he placed the spoon back into the bowl. Krista meanwhile, was extremely confused as well.

" _Why did I just blur that out?_ "

A few moments went by, and the child had opened her mouth to receive her tasty dish of mush apples. Eren, just watched as Krista started to blush from embarrassment, as he could tell that she didn't think it through. But to Krista surprise, Eren handed her the bowl without question. Silently, and with slight hesitation, Krista took the bowl, while she freed her thumb. The child watched in anticipation as she turned towards where the bowl is, cause that's where the food came from. The child made a happy noise as she smiled at Krista. Krista smiled softly to the child as she scooped some food for her. Bring the food towards the happy child, Krista watched as the child ate it with joy of being fed. For the next few minutes Krista fed the child, while Eren just silently watched. Eren ended up turning towards Hannes who came by for a second, before leaving the three in the kitchen. Soon, the child was full and refused to eat any more. Instead the child yawned and rubbed her face. Using a small cloth, Krista wiped the child's face clean, while Eren took the bowl.

Grabbing the child from the chair, Krista gently placed the child against her, as she started to rock back and forth. She was smiling as she lightly tapped the child's back, however, when she looked at Eren. Who just stared at her, her face quickly fell as she turned away and walked out of the kitchen. Eren exhaled sharply out of his nose, as he slowly followed Krista out of the kitchen. He watched as Krista walked towards the front door. Following her, Eren went outside and watched as several wagons that the Garrison Corps brought, started to leave. Looking around, he saw Krista conversing with several of the Garrison soldiers. One he recognized as Rico, from the Battle of Trost, and the other he could tell was Marie. Walking to them, Eren started to listen in on their conversation.

" _So, is this it?_ " Krista asked.

Rico nodded. "Yeah, this place is going to be your new home."

Krista sighed silently to herself. The child in her arms fell fast asleep.

"Marie." Krista said as she turned to her.

"Yes?"

Krista started to slightly blushed as she spoke. "U-Um…D-Do you know what r-room the child is going to sleep in? I got to put her in bed, since it's getting late."

Marie just smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course. If you would follow me, I'll lead you to the room with her crib."

With that Krista and Marie walked away back inside the house. Eren just watched as the two walked before Rico called his attention.

" _So, Mr. Yaeger._ "

Eren turned to Rico.

"If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know. OK?"

Eren nodded as he spoke. "Is everything OK here?"

Rico rose an eyebrow. "If you mean that everything is in order? Yes, it is. All of your belongings and Krista belongings are in the house."

"What about food?"

Rico smiled at Eren's question as she answered it.

"There is food inside the house. Not only that, but there's also food stored in the basement as well."

Eren crossed his arms as he sighed heavily. "Is there anything about this place that I should know? Like where the fuck we are located at?"

Rico just inwardly groaned at Eren.

"You should know that behind the house is a stable. Both yours and Krista's horses from the Survey Corps are located there. Not only that," She pointed to her right. "but if you look to your left there's a small guest house built there."

Eren turned his attention to where Rico was pointing at. True to her words there was a smaller building, about one-third if not smaller than the main house. Eren was surprised that there was even another building.

"Another house? Who's staying there?"

Rico lightly smiled. "I am." She answered.

Eren turned back to Rico in shock.

"You are?"

Rico nodded her head. "And it's not just me. No. Peter, Marie and Hannes are going to stay there. There's also going to be one more person, but I'm not sure who it is."

" _So, five people are going to live in that building?_ " Eren thought as he looked at the ground.

Eren brought his head up. "Why are you guys going to live there?"

Rico sighed. "Orders. We were told, that we were going to be stationed here for an unspecific amount of time."

" _Did the higher ups placed them here to protect Krista, me and the child? Or are they here to make sure we don't leave?_ "

Eren just sighed in defeat as he looked up at the sky. The full moon shining down on them. Knowing that there's nothing left to talk about Eren, just turned and started to walk back to the front door. But as he started to walk away, he remembered one thing Rico forgot to mentioned.

" _Hey, Rico_?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

Eren turned to face her. "You never did tell me the answer to one of my question."

"What was your question?"

Eren stared at Rico for a moment. "Where is this place?"

For a whole minute, Eren and Rico stared in silence, as the wind started to lightly pick up. Then Rico opened her mouth and spoke.

"I can't answer that."

Eren grit his teeth as he swore. Then he resumed his walk to the front door. All the while Rico just watched him carefully.

" _Things will not go well._ "

* * *

Eren went back inside the house, and closed the door. He then leaned against the door as fatigue started to set in.

" _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_ " Eren thought as he continued to grit his teeth in anger." _FUCKING HELL! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME CONVENSED ME THAT THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA?!_ "

Eren knew. He knew from the moment that he signed that damn document that this was a mistake. Now he and Krista are basically prisoners in the walls. Just like before the fall of his home, he felt like he's trapped in a cage. He had a little freedom when he joined the Scouting Regiment, but now it's like he's been placed right back in a cage. Like a cage bird who can't have freedom. Now, he not only dragged himself into a cage, he also dragged in two people with him. Krista and a small child. Tears threaten to escape Eren's eyes, but hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, caused Eren to quickly push his feelings away. Within a few moments, Marie came walking down the stairs.

Marie saw Eren standing by the door and greeted him.

"Hey, Mr. Yaeger."

Eren nodded in acknowledgement, but he stayed silent. He watched as Marie walked to the front door, opened it, smiled and left.

"Good night."

Once the door closed, Eren sighed heavily. Then he decided to head up stairs. He had to find Krista, they need to talk. Walking up the stairs Eren couldn't help but wondered, why was this building built? This building took time to build, but to whom was it built for? Was it built for some rich noble? Or was it built for something else? Reaching the second floor, Eren started to search the rooms for Krista. He noticed that most of the rooms on the upper floor were empty. The others were in use. One was a nursery, intended for the child to learn and grow. Another room had a spare bed, dresser and a mirror, but that's about it. The last one was occupied.

Looking inside, Eren opened the door and peered inside. He saw Krista, as she was looking down at the sleeping child. He then heard Krista humming softly as she petted the top of the child's head. Walking into the room, Eren got to look more at the room. He noticed a single large bed in the room. He also noticed both his and Krista's wardrobe's in the room. The crib that the child was sleeping in was in here as well. It was then that Eren noticed how large this room was. Obviously, this was the Master Bedroom, and it seems that it's expected that both him and Krista were supposed to share it.

"Krista." Eren spoke.

Krista turned to Eren who continued to stare intently at her. This caused Krista some uneased somewhat. But she could tell that Eren was angry, and hopefully not at her.

"Yes, Eren?"

Eren didn't say anything for a moment before he spoke.

"We need to talk."

Krista nodded and left the sleeping child. Eren turned around and walked out of the room. Krista followed Eren downstairs. They entered the kitchen and Krista watched as Eren grabbed some food out of the cupboards. Krista sat down in a chair when Eren brought some bread, cheese and fruit. It wasn't until she saw the food that Krista realized how hungry she was. For a few minutes Eren and Krista ate in silence. However, Eren opened his mouth and spoke.

"Krista," Eren watched as Krista looked at him as she continued to eat. "we need to talk about the child, and about our current situation."

Krista sighed heavily as she finished her bread.

"Where should we start?"

Eren placed his elbows on the table as he brought his hands up.

"We should start with the obvious, the child."

"What about her?"

Eren took a deep breath. "For one, we can't just keep calling her 'The Child.' If you remember what Commander Pixis said, we need to come up with a name for her. Especially since she has to get baptized into the Church."

Krista couldn't help but agree with Eren. After all this child is _their daughter_ now. Not giving her a name would be cruel. A lot crueler than ignoring that the child exists. Eren stared heavily at Krista and for a brief moment he thought that Krista flashed a hint of sorrow. But maybe it was due to the fact that it's late? So, Eren just ignored what he saw.

"So…What shall we name her then?" Krista asked.

Eren sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. To be honest I'm terrible at names. I could honestly careless on what name we use."

Something stirred in Krista as she felt her blood start to boil. But that feeling quickly went away, when she realized that, she too, was in the same boat. After all, she never thought that she would have kids in this lifetime. That she would have to name one. Due to certain circumstances, she never thought that she would have a family. With her being in the Survey Corps, and fighting Titans, her end could happen at any time.

"Well," Krista started. "we should name a few to start with. Then we can go from there. If that's alright with you?"

Eren didn't say anything as he leaned back in his seat. While, he did think that Krista would have a name by now, he knew that he would have to come to terms with this. After all, he is supposed to help raise the child. He agreed to the terms, and he didn't hesitate in signing his life to a cage.

"Very well, I think we should call her 'Betsey.'"

Krista rose an eyebrow. "'Betsey?' You want to name her after what most people name cows?"

Eren just stared at Krista. "Why not? Unless you have a better name?"

"How about Elizabeth?"

"Too long."

Krista just stared at Eren. "That's too long for you?"

Krista could tell that Eren was using that as an excuse. She could tell that Eren is putting up a front. He was scared. About what Krista doesn't know. Scared that he might not be able to leave this place? Scared that their friends might die? Or was it something else?

"Alright, how about Ruth then?" Krista asked.

Eren shook his head, "No. Sarah?"

"Sarah could work." Krista said thinking.

"How about Mud?"

"Eren this is serious!"

"Then you pick a name. Or we will only end up call her Anna instead?"

Krista smiled. This caused Eren to glare at her as he leaned forward.

"What?"

"'Anna.' I think that's a good name for the child."

"You want to call her Anna?"

Eren watched as Krista continued to smile. Only getting a nod in response to his question, Eren sighed.

"Then Anna it is."

For the next couple of minutes Eren and Krista sat in silence. The atmosphere from the friendly banter earlier left. Soon, Krista could feel that a more serious conversation was here. A chime from a near by clock caught Krista's attention. It was then that she realized that it was one o' clock in the morning.

"Krista."

Turning back to Eren, Krista watched as he looked down at the table. He was tired, Krista could tell. But it was more to that.

"Let me ask you something."

Krista watched as Eren eyes looked up to her, and she could feel like he was staring into her soul. He had the same look whenever he felt hatred. But was this hatred or regret?

"Do you feel like you are stuck in a cage?"

Krista eyes went wide. Her breathing started to become heavier as Eren continued to stare at her.

" _What does he mean by that? Does he…No. No one knows._ "

"W-W-What makes you say t-that Eren?"

Eren studied Krista deeply.

"What I mean by that is, how I view my situation. My life."

Krista sighed silently in relief. However, she listened intently to Eren.

"All of my life, I've been stuck in a cage. Growing up in the walls in my home district. I always wanted to know what was outside of these walls. To free my so called 'wings' and live my own life. No one else really cared about how they lived. Most were content in living in the cage known as the walls. However, they didn't call it a cage. They called it home, freedom. But then everything changed, and everyone was reminded that they live in a cage." Eren paused as some memories passed in his mind. But he continued, all the while Krista silently listened to him.

"Yet, despite the reminder, everyone is still content in living in this cage. Krista, do you know what happens to a bird that can't fly?"

Krista didn't answer verbally, instead she shook her head as her mind was trying to follow what Eren was saying.

"Birds that can't fly…gets eaten."

Krista eyes went wide as the moonlight shined through the kitchen window. But Eren continued his train of thought.

"That is why I joined the Survey Corps. So, _**I**_ could spread my wings, and fly. To be free of this cage that I call home. And for a while I knew what I had to do to keep my freedom to fly. But now…" Eren stared at the table in front of him. "Now, I am stuck back into a cage. Krista…"

Eren sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. He didn't say anything else, instead he stood up, ending the conversation. Krista didn't watch, instead she continued to stare ahead as if Eren was still sitting down. Eren walked pass Krista and out of the kitchen. However, he paused, but Krista didn't turn around. She continued to look forwards.

"I'm going to sleep in the spare bedroom. You sleep in the Master Bedroom. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I'll help out anyway I can."

With that Krista heard Eren walk away from her and up the stairs. Krista didn't move, even as she heard the closing of a door. Her thoughts were on what Eren had just told her. And that confused her to no end. Because Eren had never opened up to her before. Even though for the past eight, nine days she and Eren spent more time together than they had in the Training Corps. Is it because Armin and Mikasa wasn't there? Or was it do to their current situation? It doesn't make sense, since both her and Eren are complete opposite. Yet, Krista couldn't help but think, that deep down, she and Eren might be more similar than she originally thought. She knew what Eren was telling her.

She knew _exactly_ why that was. Yet…Krista sighed heavily as she slumped in her chair. Looking at the clock it was ten minutes til two. Standing up, Krista blew out the candles that lit the kitchen. Then she went abound the house and made sure that any light source was extinguished. Then she walked upstairs. As she passed by the spare bedroom, Krista couldn't help but to look it. Eren was fast asleep, exhaustion caught up to him. Walking to the Master Bedroom, Krista opened the door. The child…No. Anna, was still fast asleep. It was then that Krista noticed that a small stuff toy was on the ground. Picking it up, Krista smiled at the small stuff rabbit. Gently she placed the rabbit in Anna's crib. Then she got undressed, and she grabbed a loose white nightgown from her wardrobe. Putting that on, she then climbed into bed. It could have been a few minutes, but for Krista is was a matter of seconds, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _-Guest House-_

Hannes sighed heavily as he watched the house. He watched as the lights were put out. Eren and Krista had gone to bed. Turning around he was about to head inside when the sound of a horse came closer. Looking towards the sound, he watched as a warhorse carrying a scout came riding up. The hooded figure got off the horse and lifted his hood.

"You must be Captain Levi, I presume." Hannes said with a smile.

Levi just stared at Hannes, who just chuckled. Walking down the steps to the ground, Hannes took a drink from his canteen.

"Come on, I'll show you where the stable is."

Levi nodded as he followed Hannes, leading his horse behind him. As they got closer to the main house, Levi was impressed by the size of it.

"Is this where Yaeger and Lenz are staying in?"

"Yep, the lights went out a few moments before you arrived. So, they must be fast asleep by now."

Levi didn't respond as he continued to look at the house. Within a few minutes, Levi noticed a stable with quite a few horses inside it. He counted six horses as they stood still. One was drinking from a trough while two more were eating hay. The others just looked bored as they eyed the two humans.

"You can put your horse here."

"How many soldiers are here?"

Hannes groaned as he put down the wooden beam.

"If you don't include Eren and Krista, there are four of us, here right now. If you don't include yourself."

Levi just stared at Hannes. "What do you mean?"

Hannes sighed as he tied Levi's horse to it's hitched. "What I mean is that there are going to be two more soldiers here."

This statement surprised Levi. For he was told that it was going to be him and a couple of Garrison soldiers stationed here. Makes him wonder what is not being said. After all, he doesn't know why it is that Eren and Krista is here.

"How do you know that?"

Hannes just chuckled. "That's easy. It's because I am going to be in charge of security here."

Levi just "hmm," as he watched Hannes walking away. Following him, Levi started back towards the smaller house.

"Why are you the one in charge of security?"

Hannes didn't answer, as he kept walking. Levi just sighed.

"If you aren't going to tell me that's fine. But answer me this, why is it that Yaeger and Lenz out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Hannes stopped in his tracks as he turned his attention to Levi.

"Listen. I'll answer your questions once we get inside. We can't talk outside. We don't want Eren or Krista catch wind of this."

Levi nodded in response as the two walked back in silence. Reaching the front porch, Hannes opened the door and motioned Levi in first. Inside, were the remainder members of the so called "security" team. Levi immediately recognized Rico, but not the other two. Rico and the others were surprised that Captain Levi was here.

"Levi, what are you doing here?" Rico asked.

"I could say the same to you." Levi retorted.

"Now, now." Hannes started as he got in between Rico and Levi. "We're going to be spending some time here together. So best to get along now."

Rico sighed heavily as she smiled. "Your right, Hannes." She turned to Levi. "Sorry if I sounded rude Captain Levi. I've had a long day."

Levi gave a nod as he spoke. "I understand."

"I'm going to head to bed now, Hannes. I'll see everyone in the morning."

With that Rico went up stairs to sleep. Levi turned his attention to the other two in the room.

"Who are you two?"

The man smiled and held out a hand, which Levi shook.

"I'm Peter, and this is Marie. We never formally introduced ourselves about a week ago. We were with Eren and Krista during their Expedition."

Memories of what happened entered Levi's mind.

"That's right. How are you two doing?"

Marie smiled as she placed her hands behind her head.

"We're doing fine. Though we are tired as hell. I had to help move Eren's and Krista's stuff. While Peter where got the easier job."

Peter just glared at Marie before sighing.

"It's late. I'm going to bed."

This surprised Marie as she chased after him.

"Hey, Peter?"

Hannes just sighed as he pointed at a chair.

"Why don't you take a seat Levi, and I'll answer everything I can."

Levi nodded and took a seat. He then watched as Hannes took a seat in front of him. Hannes let out a sigh as he sat down.

"So, Captain Hannes. What exactly are we doing here?"

" _Straight to business huh?_ " Hannes thought.

"Well, Levi, before I answer that let me ask you something. What are your orders in being here?"

Levi stared at Hannes intently. "My orders are to be an escort for Yaeger, and Lenz back to the Survey Corps for training and back here. That's my first order. My second is to help keep unauthorized eyes from this area. And finally, my third order is help to serve the person in charge."

Hannes sighed deeply. "Levi, my orders consist with being the man in charge. My number one order is to protect this place. I'm to organized nightly and daily patrols in the area."

"So, we both have the same goal."

Hannes chuckled. "Yeah, except I won't be going anywhere."

Levi stayed silent as he eyed Hannes. Then he spoke.

"Now to answer my question, Hannes. 'What exactly are we doing here?'"

Hannes leaned back in his chair.

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that for you."

"What do you mean?"

Hannes put up a hand. "Don't bite my head off yet, Levi. What I mean is that I can't answer that for you. Instead you'll just have to see for yourself tomorrow. Any other questions?"

"Why the secrecy?"

Hannes sighed. "All I can tell you is that this has to do with humanity survival. There's another person inside the main house. But you can see for yourself in the morning. For now, you need sleep."

Levi just glared at Hannes. There's something here that's no one is telling him. There's a reason why he's here. What that reason is he doesn't know. But he's under orders that when he escort either Eren or Krista to the Corps, that he doesn't say anything about this place. But it's not only the where that can't be said, but it's the _who_ that bothered him. When he got this assignment, he had to swear to secrecy on not talking about a certain _individual._ Why? Who is this person? Unfortunately, he won't be able to see this person until this tomorrow morning. For now, Levi will head to bed. It's been a long day.

"Very well. Good night Hannes."

With that Levi went upstairs and off to bed. Hannes sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

" _Tomorrow, Levi is going to meet her. I wonder what his reaction would be, when he finds out that we are protecting not only Eren and Krista, but a child as well._ "

* * *

A sharp cry jolted Krista awake, as she frantically looked around. It didn't take long for Krista to locate the sound. Getting out of bed, Krista walked speedily towards Anna's crib. Seeing her daughter crying, Krista picked her up.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Anna continued to cry, as Krista tried to comfort the child. Thinking the child is hungry, Krista left the room and went downstairs. She walked pass Eren who just stared at her, but she gave him no heed. Instead she headed straight towards the kitchen and placed Anna in her high chair. Her crying still continued.

"Ok. Okokokokok, let's see here. Milk. I'll give you milk."

Krista started to look for milk, however, she couldn't find milk. Anna's crying was starting to drive her nuts. She needed to find something else. Anything to feed the child. Eren however, came downstairs to offer some help. As Anna's crying never stopped.

"Krista, what's going on here?!" Eren yelled above Anna's cry.

Krista turned around as she held some carrots.

"Anna's crying! I think she's hungry, could you keep her company while I cut up the carrots?"

Eren nodded and turned his attention to his…daughter. While that is something foreign for Eren, he doesn't have time to dwell on it. So, he went down towards eyelevel with Anna.

"Hey Anna, how are you doing?"

Anna stopped crying for a moment and Eren smiled. But then she continued to cry, causing Eren to frown. Krista came to the high chair with the cut-up carrots. Using a fork, Krista picked up a piece of carrot and tried to feed Anna. Anna however, just pushed the carrot away as she continued to cry. Krista was confused as she tried to feed the carrot again to Anna. But Anna just kept pushing it away.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

Eren felt Anna's forehead, but she doesn't feel warm, but Anna kept crying. This caused Krista to pick up the crying Anna. A headache started to formed from the consistent crying. Eren, at this time decided to take the child away from Krista.

"What are you doing?" Krista asked as Eren took Anna.

"I'm trying to help."

"But you're doing it wrong!"

This confused Eren as he only had her for a second.

"How am I doing it wrong when I only had her for a second?"

Anna started to cry louder. Which prompted Krista to take back Anna.

"Here give her to me."

"What do you want me to do then?"

Krista thought for a moment before an idea came to her.

"Fix her a bath."

This caused Eren to scoff out loud.

"A bath? How's a bath going to help?"

"I don't know? Maybe she's crying cause she's dirty?"

Eren sighed heavily and walked away. "OK. Ok. I'll find a small container and fill it up with water."

Eren left Krista alone with Anna, who had settled down some, but was still crying. Krista started to whip away some of Anna's tears. Anna had gripped Krista's nightgown, as she looked around. Soon, Eren came back with a container filled with water, and set it on the table. Smiling, Krista thanked Eren, and she proceeded to strip Anna. As Krista took Anna's clothes off a strong smell hit both Eren and Krista.

"Oh, god!" Eren stated as he turned away.

Now they know why Anna was crying. Krista handed Anna to Eren, which Eren voiced his complaint.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

"I'm going to grab somethings to clean her. Just hold her, and I'll be back."

Eren was going to protest, but Krista left. Sighing, Eren just stared at Anna. Her tear-stained teal-greens pierced into his as she breathed heavily.

"Dada."

Eren didn't react, instead he kept staring at her. What secrets does she hide? Where did she come from? Who are her real parents? Eren sighed, as Krista came back with some cloth. After a sickening (according to Eren,) experience of cleaning up their daughter. Once Anna was cleaned up, Eren put her in the water. He then added some soap and moved the water around, causing some soap bubbles to form. Anna started to splash the water, and was now very interested in the soap bubbles. Eren and Krista watched as Anna put some in her mouth before making a weird face. Krista giggled while Eren just smirked, as he placed some soap on Anna's head. A knock from the front door, caught their attention. Eren turned to Krista.

"Stay here with Anna. It might be Hannes."

Krista nodded and Eren left the kitchen. Krista poured some water on Anna's head, causing her to giggle loudly at the sensation.

"Do you like that Anna?"

Anna just stared at Krista before, she restarted splashing some water around.

Eren meanwhile opened the front door. Standing there was the last person he thought he'd see here.

"Captain Levi?"

Levi just stared at Eren as he stood there.

"Yaeger."

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked.

"I could say the same thing, if I wasn't here under orders."

Eren moved out of the way and let Levi in. Levi came in followed by three more people. A nurse and two Military Police. Eren was confused as he shut the door. But before he could ask any questions, Levi spoke.

"Where's Lenz?"

Eren pointed to the kitchen.

"She's in the kitchen."

Levi didn't hesitate as he moved towards the kitchen. Eren called out to him.

"Captain Levi, wait?!"

Ignoring Eren, Levi went ahead to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Levi saw Krista standing over a container of water. But what caught his eye the most, was the small child who was chewing on her arm, as she sat in the water. Krista got a bit startled when Levi walked in. Instinctively, she stood closer to Anna. Following Levi, were the nurse and two MP's with Eren coming right behind them. For a few minutes no one moved or spoke, except for the child in the tub, who started to taste the soap again. Then without a word, Levi turned around started to walk out of the kitchen. The two MP's followed, while the nurse walked closer to Krista.

Levi stopped by Eren and just said. "Follow me outside."

With that Levi and the MP's walked towards the front doors. Sighing heavily Eren turned to Krista, who just eyed him. Then silently, Eren walked back towards the front door. Once Eren was gone from her sights, Krista turned to the nurse.

"Hello, Miss Lenz."

"Who are you?" Krista asked.

The nurse slightly bowed as she answered. "My name is Nurse Holly. I was given orders to relocate here and help you and Mr. Yaeger with the child."

Krista didn't say anything as she picked up Anna from the water. With her clean, there's no longer any reason to keep her in the tub. Nurse Holly, grabbed a towel and handed it to Krista.

"Thank you." Thanked Krista.

The nurse bowed slightly once more. "It's my pleasure."

Using the towel, Krista started to dry off Anna. Then she redressed Anna with what she needs to wear. Then placed her in her wooden high chair. Anna started to bounce slightly as she called out to Krista.

"Mama."

Krista smiled as she petted Anna's head. Turning around, Krista watched as Nurse Holly started to prepare some food for Anna. Holly noticed Krista staring at her, and just smiled.

"I got this, Miss Lenz. You just sit, rest and keep an eye on the child."

Krista sat down in the chair and just watched as Nurse Holly worked.

Eren, meanwhile, had walked outside and towards Levi. Levi spoke when Eren got close.

"I need you to answer my question, Yaeger."

Eren nodded and asked. "What's your question, Captain Levi?"

Levi sighed as he stared at Eren.

"Is that child, the other occupant of this house?"

Eren nodded. "Yes."

Levi eyes narrowed at Eren. "What the hell did you two get involved in?"

Eren stayed silent, as he looked away. Even he didn't know exactly what he was involved in. Or why he got involved in the first place. Not even Krista knew what she was getting into. Neither of them. Turning his attention back to Levi, Eren sighed.

"We aren't too sure either Captain."

"I want to know something." Levi stated as he got closer to Eren. "I want to know why it is, that the person we aren't supposed to mentioned, is that child inside?"

Eren shrugged his shoulders. "You are asking the wrong person about Anna."

Levi lifted an eyebrow. "Who's Anna?"

Eren took a deep breath as he sighed. "Anna, is the name the child. Krista and I named her after we had agreed to take care of her."

Levi stayed silent as he took in this information. He watched Eren with curious eyes.

"Yaeger, is…Anna, a noble daughter?"

"I don't know Captain Levi? I don't have an answer to that question."

"But she's not _**your**_ daughter, is she?"

Eren was a bit shocked when Levi stated that. Almost immediately Eren felt something stir inside.

" _Of course, she's my daughter. Krista and I adopted her."_

That is what he heard in the back of his mind. Yet, that's the kicker. Eren was a surrogate father for the child, for Anna. And Krista was the surrogate mother. Neither of them had the child. The child was born somewhere else, escorted by six Garrison soldiers, and found by Krista and him. The child was supposed to be adopted by another family. Yet, for some strange reason, she was pawned off to him and Krista under the penalty of death, should they decline.

"Technically no. But Captain Levi, Krista and I are her parents now. And I'm under orders to take care of the child. If there's nothing else Captain, I should go check up on Krista and Anna."

Levi sighed silently to himself as he responded.

"Very well, but before you go, I need to tell you something." Levi paused for a moment before continuing. "In two days, I need to escort one of you to the Scout Headquarters. Commander Erwin is under orders that both you and Krista are in a rotation right now. That means, that for two days one of you is in training, while the other stays. After two days, the two of you switch. This is the schedule until new orders arrive. Understand?"

Eren said nothing as he walked away. As he walked, he eyed the two MP's that were eyeing him. Why they were here, he doesn't know. But he could have sworn that he's seen them before, but where? Ignoring that thought for now, Eren entered the house.

Levi, in the meantime, was walking back to the guest house. A great deal of things were on his mind. Why is it that the most brash scout under his command and the gentlest scout, chosen to take care of a random child? Yet, at the same time, the military has taken full interest in this. Why? How is this child, a child that no one seems to know where she came from, is important that the Commanders of all three branches have placed people to protect?

" _Hannes, Peter, Marie and Rico of the Garrison Corps. Most likely they were chosen by Commander Pixis to be here. There's Hitch Dreyse and Marlowe Freudenberg of the Military Police. Don't know if Commander Dok is involved, but obviously here under the same orders. Then there's me from the Survey Corps, under orders from Zachary. The seven of us chosen to protect this place and the three inhabitants._ "

Levi entered the guest house and sat down, as he thoughts continued.

" _Eren Yaeger, Krista Lenz, and the child, now named Anna. These three individuals closely eyed by the military. But most importantly, all three must be protected, and the child Anna must not be spoken outside this compound. Why? There's something more here than meets the eye."_

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a blur, and soon it was nightfall. Eren sat down on the edge of the bed in the Master Bedroom. For Nurse Holly took the spare bedroom, which was obvious prepared for her. This forced Eren and Krista in an awkward predicament, as there's only one room left prepared with a bed. But to help take care of Anna, they had no choice. Which is why he's currently sitting on the bed, with his elbows on his knees. The words Levi spoke continued to spin around his head. Eren couldn't explain it, as this morning for a while, he and Krista acted different. They acted like they were somewhere else. For a while, it seemed like they forgot that there were other people in the world. Hearing Anna, fussing caused Eren to turn to Krista. He watched as Krista was rocking her back and forth, trying to put her to sleep. Turning away from them, words ran through his mind.

 _She's not your daughter._

Eren gripped his hands tight as he grits his teeth.

" _I'm just a caretaker to this child. I am_ **not** _her_ **father** _. I was given an order, and as a soldier I must follow it._ "

Yet, here he is. Following his orders, he must be in the same room as the child. Anna. Anna is her name now. Eren could feel the bed shift as Krista climbed into it. Eren wanted to run. He wanted to get out of here. Despite the fact that he's only been here for one day, he felt trapped. He hates feeling trapped.

" _Eren._ "

Eren didn't turned to Krista. Instead he just spoke as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"Yeah?"

Krista knew something was wrong. The last several times he's been this quiet, was due to the fact that Eren is blaming something on him.

"What did Captain Levi want?"

Eren took a moment before answering.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know about t-…Anna. He also wanted to know which one of us is going back to the Regiment for training in two days."

Krista sighed heavily as she blew out her candle, the only light source in the room.

"I see…Well, we can discuss this in the morning. We have too."

Eren just grunted in response. This caused Krista to say good night, as she laid down and sleep. Only she would, if it wasn't for the fact that sleep wasn't going to happen. Her thoughts went to the conversation she and Eren had last night, or earlier this morning. The conversation about being in a cage. She had watched Nurse Holly work all day. And Krista couldn't help but be impressed at how well she handled Anna. She was able to tell when Anna need food, when she needed to be changed, when she needed a nap. It was like she was a mother. An actual mother. Krista, of course, was there to help as much as possible, with what she can. Though it seems Anna doesn't care much for Nurse Holly.

But it made her think more and more about the cage. A cage bird depends on the Handlers for survival. For without the Handlers the cage bird would run out of food and water, and would either die of starvation or dehydration. Her memories from her childhood ran through her mind. Krista sighed softly as she felt the bed moved as Eren laid down. Closing her eyes, Krista tried to sleep.

This new home is a cage. And the occupants of this new cage, is three. Wither Eren and Krista like it or not, they are here. And they agreed to this. The moment they signed the papers their fate was sealed. They agreed to raise Anna as their own child. To be baptized in the Church of the Walls to show support of humanity. The path they are on is broad with no end in sight. A long dark path to nowhere. Yet walk it they must, alone. With the child of unknown origins in their arms, they'll continue their journey.

They are in a cage. A cage of their own making.

 **A/N: And that's chapter four. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. I tried my best with what I can for this chapter. I don't know if they have soap bubbles in Attack on Titan. I tried to look it up and all I got was actual Attack on Titan bars of soap that people can buy. I hope you guys like the name Anna. I was thinking of calling her Sarah, but then Anna came to my mind and I had a bit of trouble choosing. But I chose Anna in the end.**

 **(I know that Anna is close to Annie, I didn't make that connection until several days after I made up my mind. Anna stays.) I know you guys have some questions by now other than about Anna. Like does Commander Erwin know about the child. For a short quick answer, yes, but he doesn't know where Eren and Krista is located. The reason why will be answered in the next chapter more in depth.**


End file.
